A Warrior's Journey
by Ninja Midnight
Summary: Breezekit is young and rebellious, wanting to be the best warrior the Clans have seen, but life has other plans.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

CloudClan

Leader: Birdstar: dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Antclaw: a russet tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Featherberry: a light feathery gray she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Jaggedear: a tabby tom with amber eyes

Silverfur: a gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mousepool: a light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Darkfall: a black tom with dark amber eyes

Stonefoot: a gray tabby tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice: Emberpaw_

Littlebreeze: a white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Badgerblaze: a black and white tom with amber eyes

Wolfleap: a big gray tom with amber eyes

Splashbelly: a painted gray and black she-cat with amber eyes

Pebblenose: a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lightningheart: an orange tabby tom with bright green eyes

Hailfang: a black tom with big amber eyes

 _Apprentice: Dewpaw_

Icetalon: a white tom with blue eyes

Jayfrost: a gray tom with orange eyes

Apprentices:

Emberpaw: an orange she-cat with green eyes

Dewpaw: a gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Heathertail: a pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes; mate: Darkfall; kits: Hawkkit, Blackkit

Flamestorm: an orange she-cat with amber eyes; mate: Stonefoot; kits: Breezekit, Maplekit, Gorsekit, Yellowkit

Robinheart: a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; mate: Hailfang

Kits:

Hawkkit: a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Blackkit: a black she-cat with amber eyes

Breezekit: a black she-cat with green eyes

Maplekit: a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Gorsekit: a russet tom with blue eyes

Yellowkit: a pale orange tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Deadear: an old gray tom who has gone deaf

Gingerleaf: a pale orange she-cat with amber eyes

Foxdust: a russet she-cat with green eyes

Dustsplash: a dark brown tom with orange eyes

IceClan

Leader: Cinderstar: a dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Hollowspots: a gray tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice: Talonpaw_

Medicine cat: Applepetal: a cream she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Cedarfrost: a russet tom with icy blue eyes

 _Apprentice: Acornpaw_

Mintsong: a calico she-cat with amber eyes

Owlwhisker: a tabby tom with amber eyes

Galestep: a gray she-cat with green eyes

Fireleap: an orange she-cat with blue eyes

Crowjaw: a black tom with amber eyes

Blizzardberry: a white and gray she-cat with green eyes

Leopardcreek: a golden spotted tom with amber eyes

Nettlefur: a dark tabby tom with blue eyes

Quailfoot: a brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Rowanfeather: a russet tabby tom with green eyes

Shadewing: a dark black she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice: Smokepaw_

Tumblescar: a big burly gray tom with a scar running down his face with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Talonpaw: a golden brown tom with green eyes

Acornpaw: a tabby tom with amber eyes

Smokepaw: a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Ashtail: a pale gray she-cat with orange eyes; mate: Owlwhisker; kits: Morningkit, Dawnkit, Patchkit

Russetdust: a russet she-cat with green eyes; mate: Crowjaw; kits: Krestelkit

Kits:

Morningkit: a pale orange she-cat with amber eyes

Dawnkit: a gray she-cat with orange eyes

Patchkit: a black and gray tom with blue eyes

Krestelkit: a dark tabby she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Onewhisker: a pale tabby tom with fading green eyes

Loudbelly: a big gray tom with amber eyes

Falconcry: a petite brown she-cat with pretty amber eyes

Grassfall: a pure white she-cat with green eyes

DarkClan

Leader: Shadestar: a dark gray tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice: Firepaw_

Deputy: Mistyleap: a pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Leafpuddle: a calico she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Minnowpaw: a gray tabby tom with orange eyes

Warriors:

Grayclaw: a dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Driftstripe: a gray and black she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice: Willowpaw_

Creekheart: a dark tabby tom with green eyes

Finchleap: a brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice: Lizardpaw_

Thrushfeather: a brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Oakmask: a white and brown tom with blue eyes

Squirrelfang: a russet she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice: Streampaw_

Fernstrike: a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Ripplepelt: a gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightfur: a black tom with blue eyes

Lilyspring: a calico she-cat with green eyes

Honeypool: an orange she-cat with amber eyes

Lionblaze: a golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Poppycloud: a white and black she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Streampaw: a gray tabby tom with orange eyes

Firepaw: an orange tom with blue eyes

Willowpaw: a pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lizardpaw: a dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Aspenleaf: a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes; mate: Creekheart; kits: Ivykit, Dapplekit, Stormkit

Kits:

Ivykiy: a gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Dapplekit: a brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Stormkit: a pure white tom with bright green eyes

Elders:

Bettlechaser: a black tom with green eyes

Daisycloud: a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Lowdust: a dusty brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Pricklefur: a fuzzy orange tom with amber eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Breezekit blinked open her eyes slowly, wincing at the bright light that flickered through the brambles of the nursery. The faint smell of milk had aroused her from her slumber and Breezekit was starving. Stumbling to her feet, she glanced around and ran head first into her mother's nose.

"Umph!" she yelped as she fell backwards. The orange tabby she-cat blinked open her amber eyes and purred as Breezekit stumbled over one of her siblings.

"Good morning, Breezekit," Flamestorm murmured softly. That was embarrassing, waking up her mother like that. She was the oldest four kits –Breezekit, Maplekit, Gorsekit, and Yellowkit, and she the only dark cat of the litter. Both of her parents were light-pelted which of course started great gossip among CloudClan.

"Sorry if I woke you up, Flamestorm," Breezekit squeaked.

"Well, you've woken me up," a grunt from the nest next to hers turned the black kit's head. Hawkkit, a dark tabby tom with round amber eyes glared at her. His sister, Blackkit, stirred next to him and hit him with a paw.

"Shut up," she grumbled. Great, now Breezekit had awoken the two eldest kits in the nursery. Who knew what would happen? Hawkkit and Blackkit were two moons older than her and as huge as badgers. Hawkkit was intimidating but Blackkit wasn't that bad.

"It wasn't me, it was Breezekit," he snapped and Blackkit moaned and sat up, peering over Heathertail's shoulder.

"I can't believe-"

"Shush, Hawkkit, you are going to wake the camp with all your chattering," Heathertail chided with a flick to her son's ear. Breezekit sat back as the pale tabby she-cat stood and stretched. Her brothers and sisters started to stir around her and before long every cat was up. Heathertail slid past her nest with her two kits in tow, glowering at her. Breezekit turned up her nose at them. She didn't care what they thought, they were just jealous that she was more prepared for being an apprentice than they were.

Breezekit may be only a moon old, but she was already training to be the best warrior she could possibly be. She felt Flamestorm shift and soon the bright orange fur of her mother drifted by her and out of the nursery. Maplekit was half-asleep stumbling after Flamestorm with Gorsekit and Yellowkit not far behind. Everybody was leaving the nursery because she had woken them up.

Her green eyes studied the camp as she leaped into the sunlight. The camp was a large hollow that looked like a huge paw had scooped out a paw-load of sand. The nursery was an old badger's den with bristles surrounding and protecting the entrances which often tugged at the fur of the older cats who often grunted in frustration. The warriors' den was directly to the left of the nursery and closest to the entrance of camp. It was a bramble bush that hung low around the ground giving the warriors plenty of shelter during the cold winters and hot days.

Breezekit watched two new warriors, Icetalon and Jayfrost, bound out of the den with excitement pulsing off their pelts. They were named warriors just after she was kitted and news spread fast. The gray and white pelt of the toms' flashed past her as they headed to the camp entrance. It was closely guarded with thistles and thorns. A well-trodden path led straight through the middle and Breezekit felt excitement pulse through her paws as she pictured herself sprinting through the entrances like Icetalon and Jayfrost. The medicine den was farther straight across from the nursery. The den was under a pile of boulders with ferns surrounding the entrance.

The ferns shivered and a tortoiseshell she-cat slid out, her belly round with kits. Breezekit was excited that she was getting new den-mates and kept pestering the poor queen until Robinpelt looked like she was ready to cuff her over the ears. Flamestorm had assured her that they were coming soon.

"Can we go to the medicine den?" Hawkkit asked Heathertail as the pale tabby padded down to the fresh kill pile which was overflowing with food.

"As long as you take everyone with you," she replied without a second glance. Breezekit glanced at her den-mate who groaned but led the way to the den. Breezekit countiuned her gaze around camp; the apprentice den was exactly the same as the warriors' den except much smaller. There were only two apprentices in the den. _I'm going to be a good apprentice, no, a great apprentice!_ She thought proudly before turning her gaze finally upon the leader's den which was also the High Branch. The leader's den was an old Oak tree that leaned over the camp with its branches hanging over camp casting dappled shadows across the ground. A hollow craved into the middle of the tree was the den of leader, Birdstar.

"Come on, Breezekit," Gorsekit snapped. Her head snapped to the side and she spotted her den-mates over already next to the medicine den.

"Why are you kits up so early?" The medicine cat, Featherberry asked as Hawkkit led the troop of kits to the nursery. The dark tabby tom turned an amber-eyed glare on Breezekit. Oh my StarClan, he still hadn't gotten over that. Losing a few hours of sleep would never kill him.

"Some kit wanted to get up a bit earlier than everyone else and wake everyone," he replied with an irritated sigh.

"Oh?" The fluffy gray she-cat asked in curiosity casting a glance at Breezekit with a questioning glance. She looked away. "Well, I don't know why you are complaining, you are going to be staying up a lot the next few nights because Robinheart is about to have her kits." Her feathery tail swished as she turned around to sort some herbs. Robinheart had moved in the nursery a few moons ago and had been very moody, scaring the kits out of the nursery so she could rest.

"Oh great!" Hawkkit moaned before stalking away with Gorsekit and Yellowkit trailing after him.

"Don't listen to him, he's just mad that he couldn't get sleep," Blackkit mewed as she sat and watched Featherberry sort the herbs. She didn't even move from watching the young medicine cat and Breezekit knew she wasn't moving anytime soon.

"Come on, Maplekit," Breezekit coaxed, leading her pale brown sister away from Blackkit, "she's not moving anytime soon." Maplekit rolled her eyes and padded away.

"I don't know why Blackkit finds Featherberry so cool, herbs are weird," Maplekit wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know ei-" Breezekit never finished the sentence because she was shoved off her feet and into the ground.

"AH! Maplekit, help me!" She yelped and struggled against the restraining paws.

"That's what you get for making me lose sleep," Hawkkit hissed in her ear. Desperation shot through her as she struggled against the ground with her hind paws.

"It was barely any time," she growled and looked around desperately for her sister. Breezekit wasn't near strong enough to fight off Hawkkit by herself and she knew Maplekit would help her.

"Hawkkit!" A sharp voice snapped and immediately the weight was lifted off and she spun around to face the dark tabby kit. He was held in the jaws of a big black tom with dark amber eyes. It was Hawkkit's father, Darkfall. The big tom set Hawkkit down and the kit turned to look up at him, cowering.

"What are you doing?" Darkfall demanded his eyes narrowed; Breezekit watched apprehensively. She didn't want Hawkkit to get in trouble, but he deserved it.

"Breezekit woke me up early this morning and I was just giving her what she deserved," Hawkkit snorted, turning a hard glare at her. She turned her nose up at him.

"That does not give you any right to attack her. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm by it, now, go to Heathertail." It wasn't a request. Hawkkit frowned before turning tail and walking to the orange tabby she-cat, who was lying in the shade of nursery with Flamestorm. Darkfall nodded with satisfaction before turning and padding to the fresh kill pile. Breezekit sighed and plopped down. Now she had given Hawkkit another reason to despise her. _Stupid kit_ , she thought with a frown.

"Breezekit, where is Maplekit?" Blackkit's voice penetrated her thoughts and she turned to face her friend.

"I don't know; she abandoned me after Hawkkit attacked me," Breezekit replied and glanced around the large camp. Where had Maplekit run off to?

"Uh…" Blackkit trailed off as she glanced around camp. Her ears pricked up and she glanced around for her tabby sister. Her mind swirled, she hadn't been there to push Hawkkit off her and she hadn't been there when Hawkkit got a reprove.

"What do you want?" Maplekit's snap sounded from her left and Breezekit turned to find Maplekit sitting next to Stonefoot who had an amused look on his face. Stonefoot was their father.

"Where did you run off to, Hawkkit took me down and I was hoping you would help me," Breezekit bounded over with Blackkit hot on her heels.

"Stonefoot called me and came like I was supposed to, sorry I couldn't help you," she shrugged casually. Breezekit held in a frown glancing at Blackkit who looked like she could care less.

"Come now, Breezekit, now that you are free. I would like to teach you a few moves that you can do to defend yourself from Hawkkit and your brothers," he flicked his tail as he led them away.

"Where are those two anyway?" Breezekit asked as she followed Maplekit down to a smaller hollow next the apprentice den.

"Hey," Blackkit whispered in her ear, "I'm going to go back to the medicine den to watch Featherberry." With that said, the black she-kit vanished.

"They are listening to Foxdust ramble on about her days as an apprentice," Stonefoot chuckled before turning to face them.

"A few offensive moves include paw swipes, but remember," he said with a seriousness that Breezekit hadn't heard before, "always keep your balance or you will get over turned and hurt." His tail lashed as he said this before he nodded to Maplekit for a try.

The tabby kit reared up on her back paws, tail lashing as she swiped her paws at Stonefoot before stumbling backwards and landing on her rear. She landed with a yelp and a puff of dust. Stonefoot's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"That's alright, Maplekit," Stonefoot meowed as she stumbled to her paws, "you were leaning to far backward and you immediately lost your balance." The tom rose to his back paws to demonstrate and Breezekit took a few steps back so he could have space. Hs tail lashed as he balanced easily on his back paws.

"Use your tail to keep yourself upright," he growled as he pawed at an unseen enemy. Maplekit nodded with a huge smile. The determination spread across her face as she rose to her back paws, tail lashing. This time she fell forward roughly.

"Leaning forward too much," Stonefoot scolded gently before turning to Breezekit. Her chest tightened as she faced him. She was a good watcher and listener but when it came to doing it took her long than most, but determination and excitement coursed through her and she pushed herself up onto her back paws. Her tail lashed as she struggled to keep herself up right. The thrill of being balanced shot through her before she felt herself suddenly start to fall backwards and then she landed with a thud that took the breath out of her.

"That's alright, Breezekit," Stonefoot encouraged before a growl sounded from her left. Flamestorm padded over, her amber eyes glowing.

"What are you doing?" Flamestorm snapped to the gray tom. Stonefoot's ears pricked curiously and he cocked his head to the side.

"I'm teaching my daughters to protect themselves," he said smoothly, his green eyes innocent, "Hawkkit was being a little fox-heart today and I had to do something about that," he finished. Her mother's jaws parted as if she wanted to object but Stonefoot lifted his tail to silence her, "Darkfall's not always going to be there, Flamestorm, please see that." The orange she-cat sighed before glancing at Breezekit who still hadn't moved from her spot on the ground.

"Alright, but we are not doing this often," she gave Stonefoot a hard look before padding away.

"Go with your mother," he gestured with his head toward the retreating she-cat and Maplekit sprinted away. Breezekit rolled onto her side and gazed up at him.

"I want to learn more, Stonefoot!" She mewed excitedly but the look on the gray tom's face led made it drain away into nothing and she frowned. Breezekit wanted to learn more, she wanted to know everything there was to know!

"Maybe later, for now, go please Flamestorm and be a good kit," he replied with a nudge before turning away and padding towards Emberpaw who emerged from the apprentice den. Breezekit knew that what he said was final. She sighed padded obediently after Flamestorm.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Life was moving on quite well in CloudClan camp. Robinheart was well on her way to kitting time and that set everyone in an anxious and excited mood. Breezekit, on the other hand, didn't like the bustle of camp and missed the peace and quiet that came with being in the nursery. She had gotten bigger which meant she spent more time outside of the nursery than inside of it. Her tail lashed as she watched the warriors move around camp like shadows. No one could sit still, except for her.

"Breezekit, do you want to play?" Gorsekit's little voice startled her from her thoughts and she turned her cool gaze on her brother. Her russet sibling looked at her curiously. He may be bigger than her but he sure wasn't smart than her. They often got into squabbles about who was the better kit out of Flamestorm's litter.

"Nah, I'm good," she shook her head. Truth be told, she didn't want anything to do with fighting since Hawkkit's surprise attack a moon ago. Breezekit was always on guard when she couldn't spot his familiar dark tabby pelt sprinting around camp with Yellowkit at his paws. She wanted to be more skilled in fighting before she dare try it again.

" _Plllllleeeassseee?"_ He begged, his blue eyes going round as he pouted. Breezekit rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," he replied with seriousness.

"As long as there is no fighting involved and Hawkkit, I don't want to see his stinky face anywhere near us," she replied with a quick glance. Breezekit couldn't spot him and her tail curled subconsciously.

"He's out with Darkfall at the moment, being four moons old he thinks he's all that," Gorsekit rolled his eyes and shook his head. Breezekit smirked as she followed him, that's the thing about Gorsekit; he didn't like Hawkkit as much as he showed.

"What about Blackkit?" the little black she-kit had been on the heels of Featherberry for the last moon and only got dragged away when she was hungry or her mother forced her to go with Darkfall.

"Following Featherberry, as usual," he rolled his eyes before turning to face her, his blue eyes filled with bright annoyance. His muscles tensed and she knew what was coming.

"I said no fighting," Breezekit scolded with a frown.

"Seriously? You think I'm going to let you sit there and be a lazy kit? You need to exercise before you get fat," he was teasing but that didn't mean she wasn't anymore offended. A playful snarl curled her lips and she leaped, her paws landing straight on the broad shoulders of her brother. He yelped but he didn't fall backwards, he just stumbled backwards a bit taking a few steps before he immediately pushed back and a shoving war started.

"Oh, I regret calling you fat," he grunted as he shoved her forward. _Of course you do,_ she thought to herself with a smirk before dropping to her paws and startling him. She swung her paw at his back legs, knocking him to the ground. She immediately slid out from under him to make sure he didn't crush her. She spun on her back paws before pinning him to the ground, her tiny claws against his neck.

"Never talk during a fight, it distracts you," she panted before standing back to let him up. Gorsekit laughed, rolling himself onto his paws and shaking his pelt.

"Stonefoot taught you that didn't he?" the russet kit replied with a shake of his head, "It's not fair."

"Well, sneaking attacking me and Maplekit isn't fair either," she shot back. Gorsekit took a step back in surrender.

"Chill, Breezekit, everyone is excited for Robinheart but you seem to moping, what's up with that?" He pressed as he sat and licked a paw, the playing forgotten briefly.

"There's too much bustle in camp, it's not calm anymore," Breezekit shook her head with a sigh.

"It wasn't calm before!" Gorsekit snapped angrily and her head snapped up in surprise. Why was he being so pushy? It wasn't any of his business about what her problem was. "You know what, when you can stop being an annoying mouse-brain who mopes around sitting like some serious adult warrior, who you clearly are not, than you can come and talk to me." With that the russet tom kit stalked away with a lash of his tail.

"What?" she muttered quietly, her ears flattened to her head. Gorsekit never spoke to her like that, he was her favorite sibling and now he was snapping at her like she was some enemy. She would have to figure out her problems for herself.

* * *

A piercing screech interrupted her sleep and she jumped from her warm spot next to Flamestorm. Gorsekit awoke with a start next to her, glancing at her with confused eyes. Flamestorm was immediately up on her feet, shooing them out of the nursery with a swipe of her tail.

"Come, now, Hawkkit, Blackkit, you too," Flamestorm said harshly and Heathertail shoved them to the orange queen. Breezekit was confused and tired and had no idea what was going on.

"But-" Hawkkit started but Heathertail silenced him.

"No, buts, Robinheart's started to kit," Heathertail meowed calmly. Breezekit frowned as she glanced back at the withering she-cat before she slid out of the nursery, the gorse scraping her head. She was big enough for that now. Moon light flooded the camp and washed into in a silvery glow. Featherberry and Hailfang were like silver figures sprinting across camp with matching looks of worry plastered on their faces.

She immediately leaped out of the way as the two cats slipped into the nursery. Hailfang's black tail was the last thing she saw before Flamestorm was in her way.

"Come, you six will be sleeping in the elders den for now, you can see the new kits in the morning," there was no request there and the six kits all complied with grim nods. They were tired and still sleepy but Robinheart's pained yowls shook Breezekit up. What if Robinheart didn't make it through the kitting? What if something went wrong with the kits? What if-

"Breezekit," her mother's voice made her look up at Flamestorm.

"You have a look of horror on your face, it's okay, Robinheart will make it," she purred with amusement before nudging her across camp with others.

Breezekit got little to no sleep last night and felt terrible. Her green eyes were glazed with tiredness and her body was shaken with Robinheart's yowls. Her mind had transformed them into loud screams of a monster until she woke up next to Foxdust panting. The elders didn't care about the kits as long as they were quiet.

She slipped out of the elders with a loud yawn and glanced around camp. Darkfall and Stonefoot were sitting together talking quietly, glancing at the nursery amused smiles flashing across their faces every now and then. Hailfang was pacing back and forth in front of them not amused.

"Stop! It's not funny!" He snapped at them, desperation and embarrassment pricking his voice. _I wonder why they are laughing,_ she mused before glancing around for her siblings. Gorsekit and Maplekit were by her side suddenly.

"Why are they laughing?" Maplekit murmured into her ear and she shook her head in confusion.

"I don't know, should we ask?" Breezekit replied with a glance at both of the kits. Her ears twitched as she listened to Hailfang snap once more.

"No, it's none of our business, well for now," Breezekit chuckled before watching an exhausted Featherberry slip out of the nursery. Her tired, but clear voice echoed through the clearing to Hailfang.

"You can come and see her now," she meowed quietly, her whiskers twitching in amusement. The black tom froze suddenly before darting across the clearing. Featherberry moved out of the way quickly with a faint smile.

"Can we see the new kits?" Yellowkit asked suddenly. Breezekit jumped in surprise, her eyes widening. She had forgotten about her other brother. He usual hung out with Hawkkit and she had automatically ignored him and favored Gorsekit over him.

"Wait until Hailfang and Robinheart have their moment, then when _Hailfang_ decides you six can see them you may," Heathertail's sharp reply startled everyone. They hadn't seen the pale tabby since last night.

"Okay." They all replied in unison.

Hailfang emerged around sun-high. How long did it take to name kits? Well, Breezekit mused as she leaped at some moss that Hawkkit had found. Robinheart and Hailfang were new parents and that's all that mattered. Featherberry was absolutely silent about how many kits and how Robinheart was which had every cat very anxious, even Breezekit.

"She's good, I'm a proud father of three kits," he boasted, his tail raised high with pride.

"Congrats." "Congratulations, Hailfang." "I bet you'll make an amazing father." Cats came up and congratulated him.

"Can we see them now, Hailfang?" Maplekit asked excitedly, her ears pricked in excitement.

"Of course, just be quiet, she's tired," he murmured quietly with a faint smile and a glazed look in his eye. He looked content and he smiled as the six kits padded past him and into the warm refines of the nursery. The gorse tickled the top of her ears and she flattened them in frustration. She was getting too big to do this.

In the back corner, Robinheart lay stretched out across a nest of ferns, her chest rising and fall slowly. Her ears pricked and she turned her head to face the kits and their mothers. Breezekit gazed at the three kits snuggled into her side. The faint smile that was etched onto her face seemed tired and worn out as she beckoned them over.

"It's alright," she murmured, "you can come and see." Breezekit was the first over there. Her eyes widened in surprise. They were so small. The first kit was dark tabby with a white splash across her chest, the second one was a pale brown tom with a dark stripe down his back, and finally the last was a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws.

"The dark tabby is Otterkit, pale tom is Adderkit, and finally this tortoiseshell is Spottedkit," she said with a sense of pride flickering in her eyes as she told her kits names. Breezekit smiled and she felt a presence at her shoulder. She cast a glance out of the corner of her eye, the dark tabby head of Hawkkit startled her but she didn't move. He looked in awe at the tiny bundles of fur.

"Alright, now that you have seen them," Heathertail's loud voice was suddenly in the nursery, "it's time for you to let her be." Once again it was not a request and Breezekit turned straight into Hawkkit, forgetting he was there.

"Whoa," she yelped and he frowned, his nose scrunching up in distaste.

"Watch it, Breezy," he growled under his breath before slipping past Heathertail and out of the nursery.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A dark shadow flitted through her mind. A flash of teeth and claws showed in her mind before she woke up, her eyes flashing in fright. Breezekit had the same dream every single night for the last two moons. Teeth, claws, and a fierce black cat attacking her; she always woke up with the cat's claws slicing straight through her neck. The nursery was dark making it hard to see anything at all. She shifted a bit, her back paw nudging Gorsekit's head. He grumbled but didn't wake. Flamestorm was not curled up behind her and she frowned slightly. Her mother had moved to the warriors den once her kits had gotten too big for her to stay with them.

The moonlight filtered through the gorse branches and she rose to her paws, maybe walking around camp might be good. Her ears twitched as harsh whispers were heard outside of the nursery. _Interesting,_ she narrowed her eyes and slowly padded to the entrance. Her paws-steps were light as she crouched and stuck her nose out of the nursery, taking a deep breath. _Antclaw and Featherberry._

"Please, Featherberry, you have to help her," Antclaw's pleading voice whispered and she peered over into the camp. The two cats were standing in the middle of the camp, silver figures in the night. Antclaw's tail was lashing and his muscles were tense, his chest heaving.

"I don't _have_ to do anything," her quiet snarl sent a shiver down Breezekit's spine. What were they talking about and who was the _her_?

"She is kitting, you are supposed to help kits," the russet tom snapped desperately.

"Seriously, Antclaw?" Featherberry rolled her eyes as she lashed her feathery tail in annoyance. "Your mate is a rogue and it is against the Warrior code for me to help her," she stated simply before turning and padding away. That had ended the argument and Antclaw let out a snarl of frustration before bounding out of the camp. The thistles rustling as he vanished. Breezekit slipped out of the nursery and stretched her taut muscles. Did Antclaw have a mate outside of the Clan? Wasn't Antclaw the deputy? So many questions poured into her mind as she padded out of the nursery and around the outer ridges of camp.

Antclaw had kept a very good façade of being a loyal warrior when, in reality, he was a traitorous tom. Her tail lashed in fury. She would never betray her Clan even if she fell in love with someone outside of it.

"Breezekit," Featherberry's calm voice startled her and she jumped, spinning around to face the medicine cat, "what are you doing up?"

"Uh," she started lamely, but Featherberry held up her tail to silence her and she closed her jaws.

"Did you hear what just happened?" she meowed. She was very calm about this situation.

"Yeah," Breezekit mewed in embarrassment.

"Do not tell anyone, I will deal with Antclaw tomorrow. Now, go back to the nursery and sleep," Featherberry murmured softly, nudging her to the bramble den across camp. She reluctantly agreed.

Breezekit awoke the next morning with the sun light flickering in her eyes. She blinked them open. Last night's event was a faded memory and she wasn't sure if it was real or not. A sharp pain stabbed her side and she stood sharply, glaring at the offending object which happened to be Yellowkit's unsheathed front paw.

"Hey," she snapped and slapped his paw. He awoke suddenly swiping at her. Breezekit jumped back.

"Sorry," he mumbled before she padded out of the nursery and Otterkit stumbling after her with a yelp as she jammed her paw.

"Where are you going, Otterkit?" Breezekit meowed, watching the brown tabby she-kit bounded past her and into camp.

"I'm coming with you, we can train to be warriors together," she squeaked, her amber eyes glowing with excitement. Breezekit smirked in amusement; little Otterkit was always learning and exploring following Hawkkit.

"All cats gather under the High Branch for a Clan meeting!" Birdstar's yowl echoed through the camp and Breezekit pricked her ears. Why were they having a Clan meeting so early? Hawkkit and Blackkit sped past her, nearly taking her off her paws. She had grab Otterkit by her scruff to save her from being run over.

"Watch it!" Breezekit snapped but Hawkkit just turned a grin on her before bounding to Heathertail who licked him behind the ears.

"I think it's their apprentice ceremony," Breezekit murmured as she led Otterkit to the edge of the group of cats. Blackkit and Hawkkit sat right in front next to Heathertail and Darkfall. Both cats' chests' puffed in pride.

"We have two kits that have reached the ages of six moons and are ready to become apprentices, Hawkkit," Birdstar approached the dark tabby tom, her blue eyes glowing.

"Hawkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, do you promise to protect your Clan?" She meowed, her voice echoing the camp.

"Of cou-" he paused as he saw Birdstar's look, "I do."

"Hawkpaw, your mentor will be Badgerblaze," she turned to the black and white tom and Breezekit couldn't help but be impressed with his muscle. His pelt flexed with power.

"You were trained by myself and you are strong and disciplined, and you will keep Hawkpaw under control. Are you willing to do this?" Her eyes trained on the former apprentice and Badgerblaze took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, Birdstar, I am," he replied, his voice deeper than Breezekit thought it was.

"Good," she murmured and mentor and apprentice touched noses before departing to into the crowd to sit side by side. Badgerblaze leaned down to whisper in his ear and cast a glance at Breezekit in amusement. She narrowed her eyes glowering at the two. Hawkpaw snickered before turning to watch his sister.

"Blackkit, I have spoken to Featherberry and she has declared that she would love to have you as her apprentice," the dark tabby glanced at her medicine cat. Featherberry nodded and slipped down to the front of the camp.

"Blackkit, do you promise to learn and obey Featherberry as you train to be a medicine cat?"

"I do," Blackkit meowed calmly, quite the opposite of her excited brother.

"Featherberry, I take that you want to take Blackpaw as your apprentice?" Her voice was laced with amusement and Breezekit hid a smirk.

"Of course, Birdstar," Featherberry purred before touching her nose to Blackpaw's. She led the black cat away to the back of the group. Silence reigned for a few moments before Otterkit's loud cheer echoed in the camp.

"Hawkpaw, Blackpaw! Hawkpaw, Blackpaw!" She yowled at the top of the lungs. Breezekit joined and soon the whole clan was cheering.

"What's going on?" The cheering was interrupted by a loud voice from someone entering camp.

"Antclaw, where have you been?" Birdstar's accusing meow resounded in her ears and she turned to stare at the russet tom. The same desperate tom from last night flashed in her mind.

"Some… where?" he responded. It wasn't very convincing.

"I think I know where you have been," Featherberry growled from the back, near the medicine den.

"Please do enlighten us," Birdstar commanded with a growl of her own. She seemed slightly irritated.

"He's been seeing a rogue she-cat and last night he came to me because she was giving birth. I told him no, just because you," she turned her icy blue eyes on Antclaw now," cannot come to me because you got in too deep while trying to have fun."

"I-" he started, trying to defend himself.

"Antclaw, is this true?" Birdstar asked, her voice cracking. Breezekit glanced between the three cats. Her mind swirling; so her dream wasn't fake, it was real.

"Yes," he sighed, dropping his head.

"Then I banish you," Birdstar's voice broke and she turned away, "for betraying the Clan and breaking the Warrior Code."

"You can't do that!" He snarled suddenly, his ears flattening to his head, "it doesn't say anywhere in the Warrior Code that I can't have a rogue mate!"

"Yes, but you kept it from me, your sister, now get out!" Birdstar suddenly snapped and a snarl escaped her parted jaws, "I don't want to see your face again." Antclaw snarled one last time before vanishing from camp.

"I am sorry, Birdstar but it had to be done," Featherberry meowed from her spot next to the medicine den. Blackpaw stood behind her mentor quietly.

"I know," her leader meowed before gazing out in the Clan. Breezekit swallowed. They were without a deputy now. How were they going to get by? Who was she going to choose? Otterkit pressed close into her flank.

"Cats of CloudClan, I have banished my brother and deputy and we cannot go on without a deputy. Tonight, just before moon-high, I will choose my deputy, you are dismissed." With that she vanished into her den. Featherberry bounded across camp with Blackpaw hard on her paws.

"What just happened?" Otterkit struggled to get out, in shock.

"Antclaw was banished. We don't have a deputy," Breezekit breathed. Gorsekit was by her side instantly, towering over her.

"Wow, I thought Antclaw was loyal," he murmured, completely ignoring Otterkit who smacked Gorsekit with her paw.

"Me too," Breezekit meowed, her eyes locked onto the camp entrance.

"Who do you think Birdstar will choose?" Maplekit suddenly joined the conversation with Yellowkit not far behind.

"Did you see how heartbroken Birdstar looked?" He chimed, his amber eyes wide.

"What are you guys talking about?" Adderkit tripped over his paws as he stumbled in between Otterkit and Gorsekit.

"Antclaw's banishment," Otterkit chimed.

"Ooh, ooh, can I join?" Spottedkit suddenly squealed and leaped past Yellowkit. Oh my StarClan! Breezekit almost wanted to yowl at all the little kits and tell them to bugger off.

"It's not a big conversation-"

"Of course it's a big conversation, Breezekit," Yellowkit stated matter-a-factly, "Antclaw got _banished._ " He embellished the last word.

"Yes, but we can deal with that later, right now let's just go play or something," Breezekit shook her head. With that the kits padded away.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky when Birdstar called the Clan for another meeting. Breezekit slipped out of the nursery with a tired frown. The other kits were sleeping but Breezekit wanted to see who could possibly be the deputy.

"Cats, our deputy, Antclaw, was banished today and I have to choose who shall be deputy," Birdstar announced, her body showered in silver light as her tail lashed.

"Featherberry, Blackpaw," she smiled at the new apprentice, "and I have all agreed that Badgerblaze will be our new deputy." She declared and Badgerblaze glanced up in surprise. The handsome tom looked up at Hawkpaw before leaped up into the tree and dipped his head. Breezekit let out a small nod of approval even though her opinion didn't matter. Of course she wanted Stonefoot to be deputy but Badgerblaze was strong and seemingly loyal. She knew he was the perfect choice.

"I am honored Birdstar," his voice boomed. Birdstar dipped her head and relief filled her body as she relaxed.

"Rest, for tomorrow is the gathering and I need you all well rested and on your best behavior. Good night, CloudClan," the dark tabby dismissed the Clan with a flick of her tail before vanishing into her den. The Clan dispersed as a cool breeze flitted through camp and Breezekit slipped back into the nursery suddenly very tired. Leaf-fall was coming and that brought the cold. She collapsed in next Gorsekit and was instantly lost to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A moon had past and with that moon came cold winds and sickness. Lots of younger cats had gotten sick and Maplekit was one of them. Breezekit had wanted to comfort her, but she had been forced to stay away as Maplekit had gotten sicker as the days passed on.

She sat in front of the medicine den with Gorsekit by her side. They sat there, shivering, waiting desperately for good news from their former den-mate, Blackpaw. The ferns rustled and both kits' head snapped up.

"What's the news?" Gorsekit mewed, well more like meowed. His voice had gotten deeper, they were supposed to have their apprentice ceremonies soon but with Maplekit sick it probably wasn't happening anytime soon. The black apprentice didn't answer but sprinted across the clearing towards the elders den where Featherberry was tending Dustsplash.

"Maplekit," Breezekit trailed off and she feared the worst. Her eyes flickered to Gorsekit and he lashed his tail before turning to pad into the medicine den.

"Featherberry said no," she protested weakly and he turned his hard blue eyes on her.

"So?" he challenged, "our sister is sick, we can't just leave her in there!" with that he vanished in between the ferns. Breezekit shivered as the wind ripped viciously through camp, tearing through her soul and she hurriedly followed Gorsekit into the medicine den. The den was warm and felt inviting. It was darker than the outside and Breezekit had to let her eyes adjust. There were nests along the wall and she immediately spotted the dark brown pelt of her sister. She bounded over, her eyes wide.

Her sister's flank was rising and falling quickly with short quick breaths. She looked sickly and thin.

"Oh my StarClan," she gasped and Gorsekit sat straight next to her, nosing her shoulders.

"Gorsekit, Breezekit get back," Featherberry snapped, her blue eyes dark.

"But we want to be with Maplekit!" her russet brother retaliated with fierce eyes.

"I said 'get out'!" she responded angrily and with that immediately shooed them out.

"Well-!" Gorsekit grumbled before stalking away. Breezekit followed after him, a frown etching her features.

"Flamestorm, come quick!" Breezekit jerked awake as the orange tabby she-cat was suddenly awake and pushing past her. Being jolted awake wasn't the best feeling in the world but the urgency in Stonefoot's voice startled her. She was immediately on her paws and stumbling after her mother. Gorsekit was already ahead of her and Yellowkit was behind her.

"No, kits stay here," Flamestorm spun around and grabbed Gorsekit's tail, "please." Her voice was desperate and Breezekit's heart clenched and Gorsekit shook his head firmly.

"Flamestorm-"

"Gorsekit, please," the desperation was there and Breezekit glanced at him with desperation.

"Fine, but if she dies and I'm not there with her someone is going to pay!" He snapped and slipped back into the nursery. Breezekit frowned and glanced at Yellowkit with sad eyes.

"Let's get back to sleep," Yellowkit tried nudging her shoulder but she pushed him away.

"No, I'll wait until Flamestorm comes back," she replied softly and glanced at the dark tabby pelt of Gorsekit before feeling Yellowkit against her shoulder again.

"Come on," he murmured and finally Breezekit complied and slipped back into the nest and laid her head on Yellowkit's back.

"Maplekit will be fine, you'll see," Yellowkit reassured before everything went silent and her world vanished into troubled sleep. The next time she awoke it was to the bright sunlight, shining through the brambles. Breezekit blinked open her eyes in surprise and saw that the nursery was vacant of any forms of life except for her. She rose to her paws immediately and stumbled with sleep weary paws into camp. The camp was bustling with life. Apprentices bounded across the clearing, heading for the camp entrance, warriors were sharing tongues, and kits were playing around in the shade.

Breezekit spotted Yellowkit immediately. The usual carefreeness of her brother was void as he sat, sulking, in the shade.

"Yellowkit," she called and his head snapped up in surprise at the sound of his name. The black she-kit bounded towards him.

"Where is Gorsekit?" she immediately questioned and the pale orange tom frowned.

"With Flamestorm and Stonefoot, in the medicine den," Yellowkit muttered. Breezekit's eyes widened in surprise; why hadn't anyone woken her up and told her about Maplekit? It hurt to know that Gorsekit didn't care about her at the moment, but she knew her needs were lesser compared to Maplekit's. Just as she turned to leave, Yellowkit called out, "Breezekit," his voice sounded desperate and she turned to lock eyes with him, "Maplekit isn't doing well." With that Yellowkit fell silent and let Breezekit walk off. The black she cat slipped into the warm medicine den

"Flamestorm, we are doing everything we can, but your other three kits need to become apprentices," Breezekit heard Featherberry murmur. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed that Gorsekit was now lying in a nest of his own with Stonefoot by his side.

"We do not! We have four apprentices as it is, throwing another three is just going to be ridiculous," Flamestorm retorted.

"Flamestorm, what's going on?" Breezekit asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing, Breezekit, Featherberry and I were just talking about your mentor, now go on," Flamestorm started to shoo her away but Breezekit relented.

"What is wrong with Gorsekit?" she asked.

"He's been up all night, he snuck off and he needed a few poppy seeds to revive him," Featherberry explained with a flick of her tail and nosed her away, "he will be back before you know it." With that, she was nosed out of the den and into the camp.

"Let all cats gather under High Branch for a Clan meeting," Birdstar yowled after sun-high and Breezekit turned with her ears pricked. What did the leader want now? Cats immediately gathered under Birdstar and sat with ears pricked.

"Cats, it is a special time for three of kits," Birdstar started and the black she-kit frowned. She didn't want to be an apprentice without Maplekit. It wouldn't make much sense. Gorsekit stumbled out of the medicine den at that sound and padded forward.

"Breezekit, Gorsekit, and Yellowkit are ready to become apprentices. Gorsekit," the tabby leader locked eyes with Gorsekit as she leaped off the branch, "Gorsekit, you have reached the age of six moons, do you promise to protect your Clan?"

"I do," Gorsekit meowed. He stuck his chest out as he raised his head to lock eyes with his leader.

"Gorsepaw, your mentor will be Icetalon," Birdstar turned to look at the surprised white tom as he padded forward, "you may be newly named as warrior but, I am positive Mousepool taught you well. You are young and willing, are you willing to do this?" Icetalon nodded and touched noses with Gorsepaw as they both moved to sit next to Badgerblaze and Hawkpaw. Breezekit swallowed as Birdstar turned to face her and Yellowkit.

"Yellowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, do you promise to protect your Clan?"

"I do," Yellowkit gave a swift nod.

"Yellowpaw, your mentor will be Silverfur," Birdstar turned to the senior warrior as she padded forward, "it has been a while since your last apprentice and I'm positive Yellowpaw will be good for you, are you willing to do this?"

"I am," Silverfur murmured and touched noses with Yellowpaw. They both moved to sit next to Gorsepaw.

"Breezekit," the black she-kit jumped out of her skin and turned to face Birdstar. Amusement and pride shone in her leader's eyes, "you have reached the age of six moons, do you promise to protect your Clan?"

"I do," Breezekit breathed and Birdstar lifted her head to scan the warriors in the crowd even though she already had a warrior picked out. She swallowed and followed Birdstar's gaze and saw Wolfleap.

"Breezepaw," Breezepaw shivered at the sound of her new name, "your mentor will be Wolfleap." The powerful gray tom stepped forward and locked his piercing amber eyes on her.

"Wolfleap, you are strong and disciplined. I know you can teach Breezepaw some discipline, are you willing to do this?" Breezepaw turned to face her soon-to-be mentor and locked eyes with him.

"Of course," he meowed and leaned forward and touched noses with her, "don't be nervous, Breezepaw. You're doing great." He murmured before leading her to the other apprentices. She greeted Gorsepaw and Yellowpaw with excitement. The only cat that did not seem excited to see her joining the den was Hawkpaw who just gave her a curt nod.

"Gorsepaw, Yellowpaw, Breezepaw! Gorsepaw, Yellowpaw, Breezepaw!" The cheers started and Breezepaw stared at everyone with pride in her eyes. She spotted Stonefoot and Flamestorm near the nursery with pride in their eyes. They looked happy, but she knew that Maplekit was their first concern.

"It's a shame Maplekit can't be here with us," Gorsepaw muttered quietly under his breath, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Breezepaw nodded in agreement and saw Yellowpaw and Hawkpaw chuckling under their breath.

"Alright, Clan dismissed," Birdstar called and leaped out of the tree and bounded across the clearing towards them. Her blue eyes wide with excitement, her leader approached.

"It is tradition in this Clan for the leader to go on the first hunt with the apprentices. I'm pretty sure that you will teach them basic techniques since the day is still young?" Birdstar turned to Icetalon, Silverfur, and Wolfleap.

"Of course," Silverfur purred in amusement. Breezepaw knew that Silverfur had trained with Birdstar when they were apprentices.

"Well then, let's go, the sun won't be high in the sky forever," Icetalon meowed and led the way out of the clearing. Breezepaw followed close behind with Gorsepaw hard on her heels, determined to catch up with his mentor.

Birdstar hurried past Icetalon with a look of amusement on her face was evident. She slipped past the white warrior into the tunnel outside. She was quickly followed by Silverfur, Gorsepaw, Icetalon, Yellowpaw, and then Wolfleap was in front of her. His amber eyes were full of excitement.

"We can stay behind if you want," he suggested.

"No, let's go. I want to go," she said, determination filling her face.

"Alright," he grinned and spun around gray tail vanishing from view as he slipped into the tunnel that led up out of camp. She swallowed once more before sliding into the dirt tunnel. The fern fronds brushed against her fur and the dank smell of earth filled her nose. The tunnel seemed to constrict around her and she felt like she was suffocating until dappled light shone on the earth around her and Breezepaw pushed through the thistles at the end of the tunnel.

"Let's go!" Breezepaw immediately squealed as she met the faces of her mentors. She brushed past them immediately.

"Breezepaw!" Wolfleap snapped and she froze, turning to face him.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out?"

"You can't just run off. You have to listen and wait. Outside is a very dangerous place and you need to learn that before you can just run into the forest like a maniac," Wolfleap chided and she ducked her head in embarrassment as she padded back over. What a great way to start her first day.

"Yes, Wolfleap," she dipped her head and Yellowpaw immediately sniggered as he followed Icetalon into the forest. Silverfur gave Wolfleap a look as she slid past him with Gorsepaw close on her heels, trying to catch up with his mentor.

"Go on," Wolfleap encouraged and Breezepaw slipped past him. She glanced upwards at the trees as she walked along. The trees swayed to the wind and she found peace as she listened to the birds sing. The path they now walked along was well trodden as if it was a well-used hunting path. Many different scents flooded her nose and she watched as Icetalon followed a trail branching off to the right. Gorsepaw padded after him, trotting to keep up. Silverfur pushed through a group of bushes and held the bushes back with a paw to let Yellowpaw jog past. She followed after him.

"Where are we going?" Breezepaw asked Wolfleap. The big gray tom glanced at her and paused, waiting for Birdstar to take the lead. Birdstar slid past her and padded down the main path.

"Birdstar thought it would be best to take you to the training hollow for teaching you how to hunt since you enjoy fighting," Wolfleap meowed. Breezepaw nodded in silent agreement. Hopefully, Birdstar would just be quiet and assess her hunting skills not her clumsiness. Wolfleap suddenly vanished through a patch of bushes at the end of the path and her ears pricked.

"Come on," the big tom called. Breezepaw swallowed before leaping through the bushes. She expected to land on level ground, but the training hollow was a huge sand pit scooped out of the ground. Breezepaw landed awkwardly at the sudden change in elevation.

"Alright, so do you know the basic techniques?" Wolfleap asked as she gained her bearings. The hollow was huge and could easily hold at least three trainees with extra space to move.

"Yeah, Stonefoot taught me a lot," she nodded. Her mentor looked to Birdstar and the tabby just shook her head. What did that mean?

"Show me," Wolfleap meowed. Breezepaw hesitated before crouching, her tail lashing. Wolfleap snorted in amusement as he approached her.

"Your hindquarters are too high, your legs are so far apart you look like a frightened spider, and your tail is lashing," Wolfleap criticized and she started to get up but, Wolfleap shook his head, "no, stay." He placed his paw on her rear and pushed slightly indicating for her to lower. She lowered herself having to scooch her paws inwards which solved her spider problem as well as her body. Wolfleap walked behind her and pushed her tail to the ground as well.

"Memorize this stance and practice whenever you can," Birdstar called out and Breezepaw glanced out of the corner of her eye.

"Now," Wolfleap started, "get up and then try again." She nodded and stood to her paws. She rolled her shoulders before crouching once more. Her body lowered the ground and her belly fur barely skimmed the sand yet there was one flaw - her tail.

"Breezepaw, your tail is still ridiculously moving like a snake," Wolfleap chided and pushed her tail to the ground.

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't perfect anything on the first try," Breezepaw snapped and then immediately flattened her ears looking away.

"Try again," Wolfleap meowed calmly, "and this time, try to hunt this leaf." He pointed to a brown leaf about three cat tails from her. It was big and green off to her left. "Try, Breezepaw."

"But, Wolfleap-"

"Breezepaw," Wolfleap gave her a look and she crouched, flattening her ears to her head. Her belly fur skimmed across the ground as she creeped forward. She bunched up her back legs and leaped. Her tail was lashing and she was slightly off balance and landed exactly next to the leaf.

"For StarClan's sake!" She snapped, lashing her tail in anger as she spun around and faced both warriors. Birdstar was sitting with a look of satisfaction on her face and Wolfleap looked shocked. The gray tom immediately hid the shock on his face.

"Your tail is your only problem; Birdstar," Wolfleap turned to his leader, "do you want to go check on the other two?"

"Of course," Birdstar nodded and sprinted away through some bushes to the left.

"Well then, let's go try hunting," Wolfleap nodded to the bushes Birdstar had vanished too.

"Do you think I'm ready?" Breezepaw asked.

"Of course," Wolfleap nodded with a purr of satisfaction, "I mean, your tail enjoys moving a lot, but you can do it." His reassurance made her heart grow. Wolfleap was encouraging and not just deadpan. He then followed Birdstar's path through the bushes and into the forest. Breezepaw swallowed nervously. Her first hunt and if she screwed this up, Hawkpaw would harass her forever. She knew he had caught something on his first try. He wouldn't shut up about it for the last moon and a half.

"Use your nose, what can you smell?" Wolfleap asked as he paused in front of her. He seemed to know exactly what was out there by the way his jaws were parted so if she answered wrong, he'd automatically know. Once again determined to make her mentor proud, Breezepaw parted her jaws and let the scents flood over her. The warm, mouth-watering scents of mouse and vole were the first things she scented.

"Mouse," Breezepaw started and glanced at Wolfleap in front of her, looking for approval, but he gave none. She let out a frustrated grunt. He wouldn't give approval as easily as in the training hollow.

"Vole," once again no approval. She parted her jaws again and the sharp crisp scent of….

"Wolfleap, what's that smell?" Breezepaw asked and the gray tom turned to look at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"The sharp, crisp scent? What is it?"

"Oh, that's the DarkClan border. I'm surprised you haven't scented it before," Wolfleap chuckled.

"DarkClan? I thought we were further away from their border," Breezepaw admitted and Wolfleap shook his head.

"No, it's pretty close to our training hollow. Anyway, that's beside the point, try to found the mouse you scented," Wolfleap meowed and turned to face her. Breezepaw nodded and pricked her ears, listening for the scurrying of little paws. The sound came from somewhere in the bushes a few tail-lengths in front of her. Wolfleap had moved noiselessly out of the way and out of sight. She wanted to groan in frustration, but the risk of losing her first catch made her silent. Breezepaw slid into her hunter's crouch, making sure to wrap her tail around her back leg. She knew that probably wasn't the best thing in the world to do, but it would work for now. Flattening her ears, she slid across the forest floor making sure not to make a sound.

It was a long, slow crawl, but the mouse never moved from its spot. Her green eyes suddenly spotted the brown little creature and she felt her muscles tense. This was it. She could do it. Letting out a small growl, she leaped. Too far. The mouse let out a terrified squeak as it tried to get out from underneath her body. Breezepaw scrambled around and landed a heavy paw on the mouse's back and dipped her head down to snap its neck. It wasn't a good kill or a pretty kill, but it got the job done.

She stood with the mouse dangling from her jaws. Wolfleap padded out from the bushes.

"Well, it's not the prettiest, but you did it," he said.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Breezepaw walked back to camp with the mouse hanging proudly from her jaws. They had met up with her brothers and their mentors, neither had caught a thing. Gorsepaw had praised her while Yellowpaw just glared and stormed to the tunnel to camp. She wanted to smirk, but Wolfleap had been watching her carefully. She followed her downtrodden brother through the tunnel and pushed her way through the ferns at the end. It was just past sun-high and every cat out was in the shade, sharing tongues. Breezepaw spotted Hawkpaw sitting down in the shade of the apprentice den. He looked up at Yellowpaw and apparently Yellowpaw said something because his amber eyes turned to her. She gave him a smug look as she placed her kill on the pile.

"You did a good job, Breezepaw. You can rest and then we'll go collect moss for Featherberry, all right?" Wolfleap meowed from behind her and she turned.

"All right," Breezepaw said cheerfully, dipping her head. She followed Yellowpaw's path to the apprentice den.

"Ah, look at you. Showing off your first kill," Hawkpaw sneered and Yellowpaw didn't say anything as he glared at her.

"It's not like you didn't show off, Hawkpaw, so just shut up and let me bask in my own glory," Breezepaw responded a smirk on her face. Hawkpaw parted his jaws to respond but she had already breezed past him to go claim her new nest. The den was mostly empty except for the rising and falling pelt of Emberpaw. The nests around the center of the den looked well used and were covered in the scents of Dewpaw and Hawkpaw. Gorsepaw was already picking out a nest next to Dewpaw. Breezepaw would gladly lie on the other side of den away from the dark brown tabby tom outside the den.

She moved gently over the fern padded nests and moved over to Emberpaw. The orange she-cat's tail flicked, knocking her in the nose. She yelped in surprise. If she had to sleep with that tail flicking all night, she might just choose to sleep next to Gorsepaw. No, Gorsepaw wasn't worth it. Breezepaw found a nest right in front of Emberpaw's head, next to the stem of the bramble bush, also next to Dewpaw.

"You're going to sleep all the way over there? Away from me?" Gorsepaw meowed. Breezepaw glanced up as she lay down in her new nest.

"Yeah, sorry, Gorsepaw. I just don't like Hawkpaw, so, I'll sleep over here," she gave a half-hearted shrug. Closing her eyes, Breezepaw heard Gorsepaw let out a snort before the ferns rustled indicating his exit. Now she could rest up.

The next time she opened her eyes, the sun had sank a considerable distance in the sky. The nest next to her was empty and she was the only one in the den. Breezepaw's jaws parted into a yawn as she rose to her feet and padded out into the camp. Hawkpaw and Yellowpaw were the first cats to greet her line of sight. They sat about two cat-lengths in front of her. They were sharing what seemed to be a large pheasant.

"Hey, Yellowpaw, how long have I been napping?" Breezepaw asked, hoping her brother's jealousy would be worn off.

"Most of the day; Wolfleap asked for you earlier, but Gorsepaw said you were sleeping so he left you alone," Yellowpaw explained. She tried to hold in an undignified screech of panic. Wolfleap had asked for her? Why didn't he wake her up? What if he needed to do something important? What if-

"Breezepaw, take that look off your face and get over here and help with this moss," Wolfleap's gruff meow pulled her out of her thoughts. She pricked her ears and padded over. He had a huge bundle of moss at his feet and it looked like he was taking it to the elders den.

"Why didn't you wake me, Wolfleap?" She asked curiously before pitifully grabbing little moss.

"Because you don't know how to handle it and I wanted you to sleep. We are taking the night patrol tonight. I know, I know," he started at the look of protest on her face, "this is your first day, but tonight's going to be a special night." Breezepaw promptly shut her jaws.

"So," she risked, "how does this moss thing work?"

"You roll it up into a big ball and," he demonstrated with his bundle before tucking it under his chin, holding it on his chest, "you place it under your chin." Breezepaw rolled the moss up with her paws before struggling to get the moss under her chin. A few grunts and rolling later, the moss was securely under her chin. Wolfleap led her across camp. She heard his failed attempts at trying to hide his purrs of amusement.

"Yeah, laugh at my expense," she grumbled.

"Wolfleap, Breezekit, what are you two doing together?" Foxdust greeted. The old she-cat parted the ferns to let them pass.

"Hello, Foxdust," Wolfleap dipped his head respectfully, "and Breeze _paw_ is my apprentice. Weren't you at the apprentice ceremony?" Wolfleap asked as he dropped the moss. Breezepaw dropped her bundle as well in front of Wolfleap and turned to face Foxdust as she followed them in. Deadear was snoozing near the entrance with Gingerleaf pressed against his back.

"No, I wasn't. I'm sorry, Breezepaw," she dipped her head. Breezepaw just gave her a slight nod. Foxdust turned her attention back to Wolfleap, "It was my turn to watch Deadear since, you know, he's mostly deaf and he can hardly take care of himself anymore." The look of sadness on her face as she turned to gaze at the old tom the look of hurt on her face made Breezepaw's heart break. It must be hard to have a deaf Clan mate.

"Oh, it's quite alright," Wolfleap pressed his nose to her forehead before nodding to the moss. "We brought you some new moss for your nests." With that, he turned and padded out. Breezepaw trotted after him.

"So, what's happening tonight, Wolfleap? A gathering?" Breezepaw asked her mentor as he padded around the rim of camp, towards the leader's den.

"Well, that is a secret. Your brothers are going to watch as well, but first I have to ask Birdstar for permission," Wolfleap meowed before leaping up the tree and balancing on the High Branch, just outside Birdstar's nest. Breezepaw was tempted to follow him up the tree, but waited to be invited which she probably wouldn't be.

She wondered why Wolfleap wanted her to go out on night patrol. It was her first day as an apprentice and she was already pretty tired from hunting this morning. What could be so important that she needed to stay up all night?

Wolfleap descended from the tree, landing in front of her. Breezepaw took a few steps back before looking at him expectantly.

"Well?" She asked.

"She said yes," Wolfleap couldn't hold back a satisfied purr as he brushed past her to cross the clearing.

"Can you tell me what it was?" Breezepaw asked. She trotted after him. He was moving so fast that it was hard for her to keep up.

"No, but I have to talk to Icetalon and Silverfur. Tell Gorsepaw and Yellowpaw to eat up. They are coming with us," Wolfleap ordered before padding to the warriors den. Breezepaw groaned in frustration. Why was it so important that he couldn't tell her? Sulking, she padded back to the apprentices' den.

"Yellowpaw, Gorsepaw, are you there?" she called as she approached. Both toms slid out of the den.

"Yeah?" Yellowpaw asked.

"Wolfleap told us to eat up. We are on night patrol tonight," she announced with a sigh.

"What? It's only our first day!" Gorsepaw started.

"I know, but that's what Wolfleap ordered so… we can't really deny him, can we?" Breezepaw countered. Gorsepaw grunted in agreement before sliding past her to grab a mouse. The wait to sundown would be a short one.

"Has anyone checked on Maplekit?" Gorsepaw asked sometime later as they sat together in front of the apprentice den, watching the Clan wind down. Most of the warriors had already slipped off into the warriors den. Regret filled her and she cast a glance towards the medicine den.

"No," Breezepaw mumbled, "no, I haven't."

"Neither have I," Yellowpaw admitted. "I feel kind of guilty. We were supposed to be apprenticed together and now here we are apprentices and she's still sick."

"Maplekit will be out soon. I know it," Breezepaw swallowed. Somehow, she felt like she was convincing herself of something that would never happen. A false hope that would help her sleep tonight.

"We should go check on her. Maybe now that we are apprentices Featherberry will let us see her," Gorsepaw joked, but the attempt was half-hearted. The sudden weight of Maplekit's absence settled on Breezepaw like a cloud. The cheery attitude of her carefree sister was gone and she'd been so wrapped up in herself to notice. Standing, she trotted to the medicine den. She felt the hot breath of Gorsepaw on her tail as she pushed through the ferns

"Breezepaw!" Blackpaw started in surprise, emerging from the shadows, "Gorsepaw, Yellowpaw, you shouldn't be here. You could get sick!"

"Blackpaw, please, we want to see Maplekit," Gorsepaw meowed, pushing past Breezepaw to face Blackpaw. Blue met amber in a force of will and finally, Blackpaw yielded and moved out of the way.

"Trust me, you won't like what you see," Blackpaw warned as Gorsepaw passed. Breezepaw saw her brother hesitate as the two apprentices fur brushed before he seemed to harden and slipped past her, deeper into the den.

What greeted them in the darkness of the medicine den nearly made Breezepaw's heart stop. Maplekit, or what used to look like Maplekit, was lying in a nest. The rapid rising and falling of her chest and soft pants was the only thing indicating that she was alive. She had only been in here a moon and she was already skin and bones. Her nose was dripping and her eyes were glazed over.

"Maplekit…" Yellowpaw cried out and fell to his paws. Breezepaw had to lean against his crumbled frame to stay up. She looked like death. Gorsepaw was the only strong one at the moment. His form still rigid and firm.

"What in StarClan's holy name are you doing in here?!" Featherberry's screech of anger flooded Breezepaw's ears.

"GET OUT! YOU COULD GET SICK! GET OUT!" Featherberry screeched once more and shoved them out. Blackpaw was crouching behind her nest as they were shoved out the den.

"DO NOT come in here again or I will tell Birdstar that you are not fit to be apprentices and you will be camp-bound for another six moons!" Her yowl nearly woke up the whole Clan. Flamestorm sat quietly across the camp, right in front of the warriors den. Her orange pelt was washed in the silver moonlight.

"Breezepaw, where have you been?" Wolfleap called. The gray tom bounded over. The warriors on the night patrol were sitting in front of the camp entrance.

"Does it matter?" she snapped as she pushed past him. Seeing Maplekit look so unlike Maplekit had weighed heavily on her.

"Actually, yes, it does," Wolfleap said sharply, stopping Breezepaw in her tracks.

She spun around angrily, "I was in the medicine den visiting my sister. She looks like death and it hurts. That's where I was." She faced her mentor defiantly. The harsh amber eyes of her mentor softened if only slightly. He padded past her.

"Do not disrespect me again, Breezepaw, you will regret it," he muttered as he passed her. She sullenly followed after him. Gorsepaw and Yellowpaw were already with Icetalon and Silverfur. Among their patrol were Littlebreeze, Darkfall, and Splashbelly.

"Let's go," Wolfleap said louder, to the rest of the patrol, "we don't want to miss it." He slipped through the ferns. Breezepaw followed him quickly with Darkfall on her heels. The sun was nearly down by now so it was harder to see than usual.

"Can we hurry up, please? I've been out all day and seriously want to get back to my new nest," Yellowpaw groaned from somewhere behind her as they emerged from the camp entrance and into the night.

"Shut your trap, Yellowpaw. You can sleep until sun-high tomorrow," Silverfur snapped and Breezepaw turned to see Yellowpaw make a face.

"Littlebreeze, Darkfall, Silverfur, and Yellowpaw will go check the DarkClan border and Splashbelly, Icetalon, Gorsepaw, Breezepaw, and I will check out the IceClan border," Wolfleap meowed before turning tail and heading off into the night. Breezepaw watched Yellowpaw follow after his silver mentor before chasing after her own. Her bright green eyes scoured the night. The forest was incredibly different at night. The sounds were different and the smells were much crisper.

As they approached the border, Breezepaw spotted a dark figure dash across her field of vision. Her head snapped to verify what she saw. No, it was just the lighting playing with her eyes. It wasn't anything to be weary of. Icetalon and Wolfleap marked the border and moved back to the group. The little apprentice spotted the caution in her mentor's eyes as they met, but it was replaced with a cool cover in less than a second making Breezepaw rethink her original thought.

"There's a nice spot on a hill where we will meet up with the rest of the patrol, Splashbelly will take you… I have something to… check out," Wolfleap meowed and Breezepaw locked eyes with him again and his amber eyes hardened slightly. She knew a commanding look when she was given one and followed Gorsepaw away from the border.

The trek to the little hill felt longer than the one to border and she let out a low moan of agony.

"My paws hurt, Splashbelly, are we any closer?" she whined briefly remembering that Yellowpaw had sounded the same way, and the gray warrior let out a low growl.

"Breezepaw, be quiet," Gorsepaw rumbled under his breath and she cast him a cool look. He returned it and she kept a silent tongue. If she complained anymore, Wolfleap would have her tail. The ground took a sudden turn upward and Breezepaw let out a grunt as the path became steeper. What was worth seeing that was so important? They reached the crest of hill and the other patrol sat with their backs to them and their heads tilted towards the sky. Breezepaw followed their gaze and suddenly a thin, white streak shot across the sky and then another and another.

She sat in amazement. The sky flashed with white streaks. It was like StarClan was racing across the sky in a daring hunt chasing the first streak.

"They saw these are the best of the fallen warriors. If you accomplished many great deeds in your life time, StarClan grants you the brightest of spots in the sky and then, eventually, you get to join in the reenacting of the first hunt," Wolfleap's deep voice boomed in the background and Breezepaw turned a glance over her shoulder. Her mentor was slightly ruffled and looked tired, most likely from sprinting here, but other than that he looked quite calm.

"Who do you think from our Clan is up there?" Icetalon meowed, almost sounding like the young apprentice he was not just eight moons ago. Breezepaw had exactly that same thought. Who was great enough from CloudClan to run with the ancient warriors?

"I don't know. Our founder, Cloudstar, is probably up there, as well as the other founders," Wolfleap murmured thoughtfully. The bright hunt ended and the stars were once again calm, but seemed almost brighter than before.

"Do you think… do you think any dark cats are up there?" Yellowpaw whispered.

"Come again?" Wolfleap asked turning his amber gaze onto the apprentice. Breezepaw watched quietly, shocked, but also curious.

"Are there any dark cats up there?" Her brother said a bit louder this time. Wolfleap narrowed his eyes, but Breezepaw was there to back him up.

"Cats that were so evil that the Clans untied together as one to defeat them. I think bringing the Clans together, no matter what the situation, is a pretty honorable deed," Breezepaw blurted before snapping her jaws shut and glancing at her mentor. She had no idea where that came from, but it made good sense.

"Well, no," Wolfleap started carefully, "I don't think StarClan would allow such a cat upon the ranks of the noblest warriors."

"But Wolfleap, it only makes sense-"

"I said no, Breezepaw, end of story," Wolfleap snapped and she fell silent. There was no reason to argue with Wolfleap. She was still young, of course, and had much to learn so being quiet was only wise. "Now, I think it's time we had back to camp. Our apprentices have a lot of work to do," Wolfleap meowed with a pointed look at his apprentice before padding into the darkness with the patrol on his heels.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Breezepaw woke up the next day with a stiff ache in her neck. Emberpaw's tail was just inches from her nose and was rousing the dust in front of her. The black apprentice sneezed before rising to her paws. Last night had been fascinating and enlightening. She hoped that she could one day see the stars like that again. The first great hunt racing across the sky in a brilliant light show was something she enjoyed.

"Breezepaw," Hawkpaw's gruff meow brought her back from the memories, "you needed in the medicine den." She started to turn a glare on him, but when their eyes locked, warm, soft amber with cool, forest green, she recognized the sympathy in his eyes.

"What happened?" She immediately demanded, but Hawkpaw shook his head.

"It's not my place to tell you," he pulled his head out of the den. The black apprentice did not like to be ignored and stalked after him angrily.

"I asked you what happened," she demanded again. This time she stood in his way.

"And I said it's not my place to tell you," he growled under his breath.

"Hawkpaw-"

"Breezepaw, do as you're told!" The brown tabby tom snapped and she took a step back in shock. His featured softened slightly, "please."

Hawkpaw never pleaded. Never. He never looked at her like that either. She swallowed thickly and nodded before padding to the medicine den. The den was like an ominous shape. The ferns swayed in the breeze. She felt like they were mocking her.

Flamestorm's moan from the den made her quicken her pace. She slipped past the ferns and was greeted with a harsh sight. Flamestorm was curled around Maplekit's nest. Stonefoot stood over her, his green eyes shrouded in darkness. Her two brothers were standing farther back, closer to her.

"What happened?" She demanded for the third time, stalking over to her sister's nest. By StarClan's holy name, she wished she didn't. There was a blob of brown fur amongst her mother's blazing orange fur. She could tell that it was supposed to be Maplekit.

"Breezepaw…" Featherberry's voice was a distant echo in the back of her mind, but she clearly heard the words in her mind, "Maplekit… she died earlier this morning in her sleep. Her body couldn't cope with the illness…" Breezepaw fell to her haunches a let out a shaky breath, "it was peaceful." The words echoed in her mind and she felt like her world had come crashing down. Wave upon wave of pain, regret, and sadness swept over her until she felt like she was drowning in it.

"Why wasn't I told when you found out? Why? I was in the apprentice den the whole time!" Her pain was suddenly replaced with shocking anger. Breezepaw didn't know where it came from, but she embraced it. It dulled the pain.

"We found out," Gorsepaw indicated to himself and Yellowpaw with a nod of his head, "and Flamestorm and Stonefoot were out, so we decided to wait for them to get back to tell you…" Gorsepaw seemed to realize the more he spoke the angrier his remaining sister became.

"I was in the apprentice's den! I was across camp! I was here! I was…" she choked, "I was here." She fell to her paws in anguished cry, matching Flamestorm in her moans of sadness. The pain was unbearable as it settled on her shoulders like a boulder.

"We should've gotten you," Yellowpaw managed to choke out as well, but his words hardly reached her ears. She had lost her sister. She just lost her sister. The bright and lively Maplekit was gone just as quick as that. She should've been a better sister to her. Maybe, Maplekit would still be here, a little sick, but still as boisterous and annoying as ever.

"Breezepaw, maybe you should take some poppy seeds. It'll be good for you," Blackpaw's gentle voice coaxed her back to reality. The reality where Maplekit had just died. She didn't want to be here. She would wake up and Maplekit would be lying next to her in the apprentice den complaining about her tail.

"I don't… want to…" she mumbled, but she felt herself moving into the nearest nest and swallowing the few seeds.

"It'll be okay, Breezepaw, it'll be okay," her friend's whispers lulled her to sleep.

* * *

It had been two moons. Two moons had passed since Maplekit passed. Breezepaw sat outside the apprentice den watching as Hawkpaw, Emberpaw, and Dewpaw padded back into the clearing. The latter two just returned from their assessment and from rumors, she assumed that both were getting their warriors ceremonies tonight. Hawkpaw turned a gaze to her and they locked eyes briefly before both cats looked away.

He had stopped teasing her and messing with her after that morning. Each time they came in contact, he gave her a nod or polite greeting before pressing past her. She found it strange, but quite liked this new change in attitude. Her brother, Yellowpaw, as well, changed a lot. He was more reserved and hardly put a toe out of line. Gorsepaw, on the other paw, was sharp and cold. A total change from what he had originally been.

Of course, she had gone through her changes too. She was quick to snap, but only snapped when it was extreme. She did her best to be an outstanding apprentice. She wanted to please Wolfleap and she wanted to please Maplekit. If she had been here, Maplekit would have wanted her to keep moving on and become a strong warrior so that maybe she could one day be a leader. Maplekit always wanted to be a leader.

Her cool green eyes sharpened into focus as Wolfleap padded towards her. He looked grim. Her eyes narrowed as she rose to her paws.

"We have a patrol on the DarkClan border. Their apprentices have been a bit foolhardy and we need to set them straight. You gather your brothers and get Hawkpaw," he meowed. He had changed too, but only slightly and if she didn't know him, she probably wouldn't have noticed. He was gruff with her now. He pushed her to her limits. After having him for a day, Breezepaw knew he would be tough, but from Lightningheart's reports, she gathered he was rougher with her. She had a sneaking suspicion why he was rough. He was trying to distract her from her loss and it worked.

Her ears pricked as she peered into the den looking for Gorsepaw, he was there near the front.

"Gorsepaw, we are leaving. Wolfleap says DarkClan apprentices are fooling around our border and he needs us," she said. She saw his frosty blue eyes blink open. She held her ground as they locked onto her.

"Alright," he meowed, "I'm coming." He rose to his feet, towering above her. He was easily a head taller than her now. She backed out of the den and called over her shoulder.

"Get Yellowpaw," she heard a grunt of annoyance from behind her but knew Gorsepaw would comply. She then turned to her task, getting Hawkpaw. Taking a deep breath, Breezepaw padded to the fresh kill pile where the dark tabby tom was placing his prey. She studied him as she approached. He was tall with broader shoulders than she remembered. He had nick in his left ear from a battle training session gone wrong.

"Breezepaw," his voice suddenly cut through her thoughts, "you're staring." The black she-cat flattened her ears in embarrassment and looked away. She hadn't even realized he had turned around. He was still annoying even if he was nice to her. He was overly nice-

"What do you need?" He pressed and she snapped her head back to him.

"Wolfleap says a few DarkClan apprentices are acting up and asked me to come get you so we could put them back into place," she meowed, steadying her nerves. He studied her briefly before nodding.

"Alright, I'll go find Badgerblaze," he nodded as he left her to go find his mentor. She let out a breath. When did talk to Hawkpaw get to be such a pressing task?

"Breezepaw! Let's go!" Her mentor's voice rang through the clearing and she turned immediately and jogged to the warrior. Wolfleap stood in front of the exit of camp with both her brothers, their mentors, Lightningheart, and she knew Badgerblaze was coming with Hawkpaw. This patrol was big enough for a raid. Her eyes narrowed for a fraction of second before she trotted over.

"Did you get Hawkpaw?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes," she dipped her head, "he's getting Badgerblaze."

"Good, Badgerblaze will be good," Wolfleap murmured to himself and she flexed her claws as she followed his gaze. The handsome deputy and his equally handsome apprentice soon joined their ranks.

"Alright, let's head out," Wolfleap meowed and led the way out of the camp. He moved quickly, almost sprinting across the forest floor. Breezepaw fell in line behind Silverfur as they moved across the forest in surprising agility. The silver she-cat in front of her bounded over a fallen log and Breezepaw braced herself for the jump. She'd never jumped something this large before. With a grunt, she sailed over it. She let out a purr of victory as she landed on the other side. There was no time for a victory though, because as soon as Silverfur regained her balance, she was off again.

Breezepaw swallowed before jogging after her. It was strange that Wolfleap was so eager to gain an advantage over DarkClan. Their rival Clan hadn't done anything recently and no cat had scented any cats across the border. She was sent almost regularly to DarkClan's border and had not scented a single thing off, but she was just an apprentice. What did she know?

The familiar crisp scent of the DarkClanners reached her nose and she saw the warriors in front of her come to a halt. Keeping up a slight jog, Breezepaw found her way to Wolfleap's side.

"Scour the whole border. I want to know if any cat has crossed into our territory," Badgerblaze growled from somewhere behind her. Cats dispersed into mentor/apprentice pairs as they made their way down the border. Breezepaw jogged after Wolfleap as he moved swiftly down the border, ears pricked.

"Wolfleap, I haven't scented anything off here in weeks. What's changed?" She asked as she moved along, pausing to check the air. DarkClan scent wasn't fresh, but it was still there. The big gray tom was silent as he debated whether or not to her the truth. She could see the rigidness in his shoulders as the bushes rustled.

"Badgerblaze and I scented DarkClan on our side of the border, fresh, and decided to set up a guard," Wolfleap started, his amber eyes scanning the other side, "and we spotted several apprentices making their way across the border. I don't know whether they acted under their mentors or they were daring each other to be brave, but they need to be set in place."

Breezepaw was hardly listening. She had spotted a gray and white pelt amongst the ferns crisscrossing their border. She thought it was a trick of the mind, but a white tail dancing among the top of the ferns told her that it was most certainly a cat.

"Hey, Wolfleap," she said slowly, "I'm going to check out over here. I think I saw something, but I don't know."

"Should I come with you?" He asked. She brought her head around to look at him.

"No… I'll be fine," she started to move away, "besides; you need to watch the border to make sure no cat crosses the border." He narrowed his eyes as if he suspected her suspicions but didn't follow after her as she creeped through the undergrowth.

As she neared the spot of the sighted cat, she smelt an overwhelming scent that was DarkClan. Her ears flattened and she heard rustling up ahead. Wolfleap would be so proud of her! She let out a low growl and leaped. Crashing into a gray and white she-cat, she let out a yelp of surprise and they both tumbled into a patch of soft plants. She scrambled to her paws exactly the same time as she did and they came face to face. Forest green eyes locked with emerald green and she saw fear replaced with anger.

"What are you doing on my territory?" She snarled and crouched. Her lip curled back and her ears flattened to her head as the she-cat did the same.

"I think you're mistaken," she smirked, "this is now DarkClan territory." With those words, she heard a loud screech from the border and yowls erupt. Her eyes widened and the she-cat leaped. She managed to dodge her claws and turn with an un-aimed swipe to her shoulder. The she-cat yelped as Breezepaw's claws grazed her shoulder. The black apprentice scrambled backwards to try and gain equal footing. The battle yowls echoing in the background made her heart pump faster.

She had had a few battle training sessions, but they were few and she was sorely regretting all those patrols. The gray she-cat turned to face her. A snarl was on her lips as she leaped at Breezepaw again. Breezepaw lunged this time and the two cats connected in the air. Breezepaw felt claws slice her shoulders as they tumbled to ground in a heap of fur. The battle grew louder. An idea popped into her mind. If she could get this she-cat back into the other battle, then she could let the other cats deal with her.

A new energy surged through her and she dodged a paw swipe and threw one of her own. It was a slow fight, but each swipe met its mark. Breezepaw managed to get to the opposite side of where she had originally started so she started to back up. The battle grew louder and she knew it was just on the other side of the bushes. The she-cat leaped and Breezepaw dodged. The gray fur ball flew past her and she heard a snarl of surprise. The black she-cat followed her attacker and found the battle. It was a flurry of claws and teeth. Her mentor held a gray tabby tom down. Her brothers were doing well and her other Clanmates were holding their own.

Caught up in the shock of it all, Breezepaw didn't see the she-cat she had been previously fighting fly at her. Teeth caught around her neck and she was thrown to the ground. Her cry of pain echoed through her ears and she clawed helplessly at the gray and white terror above her. With a well-placed kick, Breezepaw shoved her off.

"DarkClan, pull back!" A yowl rose above the noise. The she-cat turned towards her again, but a yowl stopped her.

"Don't think I won't get you back," the she-cat snarled. Breezepaw returned the snarl with one of her own. With that DarkClan was gone.

"Breezepaw," Wolfleap's concerned voice floated through the air towards her. She pricked her ears and found him. He was covered with small scratches and blood flowed from a few wounds, but he looked fine. "Where have you been? You vanished into the foliage and I heard a yelp and then the battle started. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. A bit scratched up and shocked, but fine nonetheless," she assured. She scanned the other warriors as they padded towards her. Gorsepaw and Yellowpaw were shaken, but seemed to be all right.

"We've kept our territory safe for now, but Birdstar is not going to be happy when she finds out," Badgerblaze meowed gruffly as he slipped past them. Hawkpaw was on his tail.

"No, she won't be, but hopefully Emberpaw and Dewpaw will join our ranks tonight so we can be stronger next time," Silverfur agreed. Yellowpaw nodded quickly in agreement as he followed her.

Wolfleap was silent, but he seemed to agree with them. The trek back to camp was silent. She had hoped her first battle would be something she couldn't stop thinking about, but she all she could think about was getting away from that border and that terrible she-cat.

As they entered camp, Birdstar had already descended into heart of camp to meet them. Her blue eyes were dark as Badgerblaze started to explain.

"All of you to the medicine den," she ordered and Breezepaw padded to the medicine den behind Hawkpaw. They sat next to each other as they waited their turn to get checked. It was an uncomfortable silence because neither knew what to say to the other. Breezepaw's tail flicked in annoyance as she tried to think of some kind of conversation starter.

 _Hey, I heard you did great in that battle!_

 _Oh! Did you see that awesome move I made?_

 _You're super attractive and I'm running my mouth-_ Wait… what?

"That she-cat," he finally started and she jumped in surprise.

"What she-cat?" She turned to look at him. She could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"The one that you were fighting. Her name is Ivypaw. She's a nasty, snappy thing. I've seen her at a few gatherings," He glanced down at her. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Stupid Ivypaw.

"She told me that she was going to get me back," Breezepaw murmured and Hawkpaw snorted.

"Don't expect her to," he meowed, "she's all talk and no bite."

Breezepaw mulled over his words as they lapsed back into a silence, this time a more a comfortable one. As she got checked and cleared by Blackpaw, she continued to ponder their conversation. He knew that she was eager to get away from Ivypaw, but he didn't know why. He hadn't seen them fighting and the only time he could have he was on the other side of the clearing. Maybe some cat had told him. Yellowpaw had been talking to him as they walked back.

Just as she started to get way too into detail, Birdstar's yowl echoed across the clearing. The sun was making its way down the sky.

"Cats, today, DarkClan decided that taking territory from CloudClan was a good idea. They also decided that CloudClan would do whatever it takes to protect her territory. They have learned a valuable lesson," A few cheers went up, but Birdstar wasn't finished, "but, that doesn't know mean they will learn it the first time. So, with that said, we need a few more warriors in our ranks." She turned her gaze to the two eldest apprentices.

"Dewpaw, Emberpaw, please come forward," The two apprentices made their way forward and Birdstar leaped down, landing in front of them.

"You are ready to become warriors tonight. Dewpaw," the gray she-cat moved forward, "Do you promise to protect our Clan and defend the warrior code with your life?"

Dewpaw took a deep breath, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dewpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dewfeather. StarClan honors your swiftness and cleverness. CloudClan welcomes you as warrior of this Clan." Birdstar placed her muzzle on the gray warrior's head and Dewfeather licked her leader's shoulder. Breezepaw watched in silence and couldn't help but smile. One day, she would be taking that pledge.

Dewfeather moved back into the crowd. Emberpaw moved to take her friend's place.

"Emberpaw," Birdstar started, "do you promise to protect our Clan and defend the warrior code with your life?"

"I do," Emberpaw said breathlessly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Emberpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Embercreek. StarClan honors your dedication and spirit. CloudClan welcomes you as a warrior of this Clan." Birdstar repeated the process and Embercreek licked her leader's shoulder.

"With these new additions to our ranks, we have room in the apprentice den for three new apprentices. Otterkit, Adderkit, and Spottedkit, please come forward," Birdstar meowed and the three kits padded forward. Breezepaw saw Otterkit prance forward casting a sly look towards Hawkpaw. The tabby tom smirked at her. Breezepaw wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Otterkit, you have reached the age of six moons, do you promise to protect your Clan?" Birdstar asked the little tabby.

"I do," she puffed her chest out.

"Otterpaw, your mentor will be Littlebreeze," Birdstar turned towards the she-cat as she padded forward, "Littlebreeze, you were trained by Mousepool and you are strong and smart. You will be able to calm this apprentice. Are you willing to do this?" The white she-cat dipped her head.

Birdstar dipped her head in return and the mentor and apprentice touched noses. Her younger brother moved forward. Breezepaw frowned as she saw Otterpaw move next to Hawkpaw. The big tabby tom bent over and whispered something in her ear and the young she-cat giggled. She turned her head a she heard Darkfall's name being called.

"Darkfall, you are brave and courageous. You can teach Adderpaw courage. Are you ready to do this?" Breezepaw noted Birdstar said _ready_ and not _willing._

"I'm ready for anything Birdstar," Darkfall nodded. Birdstar returned the nod and apprentice and mentor touched noses. She watched the pair move towards the other apprentices. Otterpaw suddenly let out a small gasp as Littlebreeze swatted her over the head. She pricked her ears, straining to hear the conversation.

"-ot speak during a ceremony again. I don't care who speaks to you," the white warrior hissed under her breath. Otterpaw made a face, but complied. Breezepaw glanced towards Hawkpaw. His amber eyes were already on her. She held his stare and narrowed her eyes before turning away.

"Are you willing to train her?" Birdstar was addressing Spottedpaw's mentor, Lightningheart.

"I am," he meowed confidently. Birdstar dipped her head and Lightningheart leaned down to touch noses with Spottedpaw.

"Our Clan is now even stronger with these additions to our ranks. We welcome you Dewfeather, Embercreek, Otterpaw, Adderpaw, and Spottedpaw!" Birdstar yowled and the chants rose up. Breezepaw joined in the chants, but couldn't get the feelings in her stomach at seeing Otterpaw and Hawkpaw together to go away.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The cold moon that had gotten Maplekit sick was in full swing. Each warrior had savored the brief warmth in the two moons following, but soon after that the cold decided to take a swing at the warmth. A cold wind blew through every territory and every cat was feeling the bite. The elders hardly ever left their den; their moans of pain could be heard from across camp. Joints were frozen and warriors were snappy. Prey ran scarce and made it all the more difficult for Breezepaw to train.

It had been a half moon since Otterpaw and her siblings had become apprentices but they were as loud and rambunctious as when they were kits. Breezepaw could deal with that, but what she couldn't deal with was the way Otterpaw literally drooled after the oldest apprentice. The black she-cat didn't want to admit it, but deep down, she had a little crush on Hawkpaw herself.

The black apprentice lay silently in front of the apprentice den with a mouse between her paws. It was sun-high, but the sun could hardly be felt. A cool breeze nipped at her nose as she watched the sun-rise patrol return. Lightningheart and Spottedpaw padded towards the fresh kill pile with only a sparrow and a measly mouse between them.

Breezepaw had never gone hungry so the feeling was foreign to her. Her stomach had gone from a loud moan to just a silent throbbing emptiness that if she didn't think about it, didn't even exist.

A loud grunt beside her pulled her from her reverie. Gorsepaw placed a mouse at his paws.

"This is pathetic," he snorted, indicating the prey at his paws.

"I agree, but what can we do?" She asked with a sigh. "Did you check to see if the elders were in need of food?"

"Of course, what do you think I am? A monster?" He scoffed. She narrowed her eyes before turning to her mouse. She took a bite slowly, trying to savor the taste for as long as she could. Gorsepaw did the same and they sat in silence together. It felt odd. She felt like they were missing something or someone in their little group.

"Where's Yellowpaw?" she suddenly spoke up. Gorsepaw made a noise.

"Who cares? He's probably running off with Hawkpaw doing StarClan knows what. Oh, and don't forget about that little pest Otterpaw that follows them around," Gorsepaw grumbled as he ate his mouse.

"Gorsepaw! We are supposed to care about our brother. Hawkpaw and Otterpaw, on the other paw…" she trailed off, before shaking her head, "Yellowpaw's family and I want to make sure he's not in any trouble."

"Whatever, he'll be fine," Gorsepaw replied smoothly. Breezepaw stood, suddenly losing her appetite.

"I'm going to take the rest of my mouse to the elders," she said, a bit snappily if the look on Gorsepaw's face had anything to say, "I think they might like the sentiment." With that, she grabbed the rest of her mouse and stalked off to the elders den.

Stupid Gorsepaw, why did he have to be so rude? Yellowpaw might not have been her favorite sibling, but he was still her sibling. He was just as important her as Gorsepaw was, but the latter seemed so indifferent.

"What is his problem?" she muttered under her breath before entering the den silently. The four elders were curled up in the back corner mumbling and muttering under their breath.

"Breezepaw," Dustsplash purred as she approached. She put on a relaxed face and she purred in return.

"Hello Dustsplash, how are you today?" She asked kindly and placed the mouse gently on the ground.

"My joints ache like no cat's business and my nose is so frozen I think it's fallen off," he joked lightly and Breezepaw laughed.

"It is pretty cold," she agreed, "but at least you're out of the wind."

"There is that," Gingerleaf agreed from behind the tom. "What have you brought us, little one?" Breezepaw felt a prick of annoyance at being called little, but let it slide.

"A mouse, it's half-eaten and I'm sorry about that, but I lost my appetite and felt like it shouldn't go to waste," she said.

"I'll take it," Breezepaw jumped at the sudden deep voice that came from near the wall. It was Deadear. The old tom was nearly deaf, but apparently food didn't stop his handicap.

"Hello, Deadear," Breezepaw greeted and the tom narrowed his eyes before dipping his head. Breezepaw picked the mouse up and laid it next to the older tom.

"Thank you for coming by, Breezepaw, dear," Foxdust purred, "we hardly see any cat older than six moons unless it's the medicine cats or warrior bringing us food."

"It's my pleasure, Foxdust," she dipped her head. Her ears pricked suddenly and she heard her name being called. "It's time for me to go; I think Wolfleap is calling me."

"All right, behave yourself," Dustsplash teased.

"And you too," Breezepaw smiled. The apprentice turned but before she left the den, she heard Dustsplash laugh.

"Breezepaw! Come on, battle training in the training hollow with Badgerblaze and Hawkpaw," Wolfleap called from the camp entrance. She sprinted across camp to join her mentor.

"Why can't we do training with Adderpaw?" She asked, careful to keep a whine out of her voice. Wolfleap gave her a cool look and she looked away.

"Hawkpaw is fine," she muttered. Wolfleap nodded and led the way out of camp.

"Badgerblaze and Hawkpaw are already out with a hunting patrol, but the deputy and I already discussed this earlier so, they will meet us there," Wolfleap explained as they started along the well-worn path to the training hollow.

The forest was oddly quiet. It wasn't silent, but the usual drone and twitters of birds had dwindled in the last moons. Breezepaw found that she didn't like the quiet and preferred the birds. A cold wind cut through the air and Breezepaw shivered.

"Get used to it, Breezepaw," Wolfleap meowed almost as if sensing her unease, "the leaf-bare came late this year that means it's going to be a long one."

"What?" Breezepaw asked. "A long leaf-bare?"

"Oh yes," Wolfleap cast an amber-eyed glance over his shoulder. She sighed. Her training would be even harder because prey wasn't going to run for a long time. The prey they could catch would be measly and thin and hardly big enough for a meal.

They arrived at the training hollow shortly after their small conversation. Breezepaw descended into the training hollow with a dull thud. Hawkpaw and Badgerblaze were having a mock fight in the center. The bigger tom dodged a swipe from his apprentice and with lightning fast reflexes caught Hawkpaw's back legs out from under him, knocking the tabby to the ground. Breezepaw forced her eyes to stay trained on their movements rather than their looks. It was hard, but she accomplished it.

"You finally made it, Wolfleap," Badgerblaze called out as he and Hawkpaw separated to greet them. The deputy was panting, but only seemed slightly fazed.

"Yes, we got a little… caught up," Wolfleap finished with a glance in her direction. Breezepaw held her ground, not willing to look embarrassed in front of them. Badgerblaze nodded slightly.

"Let's begin," he meowed. "I figured we could be coaches and watch them fight, only throwing helpful hints when need be," Badgerblaze nodded to the two apprentices.

"But, he's had more experience," Breezepaw protested angrily. Wolfleap turned his cool gaze on her again, but this time she didn't agree.

"He will crush me and I will like an idiot!" She defended.

"Bragging rights for me, Breezy," Hawkpaw smirked. Her glare was thrust on him.

"Shut u-"

"Breezepaw, I suggest you go along with the plan or the elders den will be a regular place for you to visit," Wolfleap threatened evenly, never changing his tone. Breezepaw clenched her jaw, but looked away.

"Yes, sir," she growled under her breath before pushing past Hawkpaw to enter the middle of the hollow. The bigger tom chuckled as he followed her. Both mentors sat on the rim of the hollow, giving the two enough room to fight.

"Your move, Breezepaw," Hawkpaw indicated with a nod of his head. Breezepaw crouched and curled her tail inwards. Her shoulders tensed as she watched Hawkpaw do the same except his tail lashed behind him. Her eyes narrowed. She had seen him fight before. His tail was all over the place and he was overly confident.

"Alright," she conceded softly. She lunged with a snarl. She had no idea where to start. Hawkpaw swung a paw out and knocked her to the side. She stumbled to the side, but avoided his paw swipe that barely missed her ears.

"Keep your head in the fight, Hawkpaw," Wolfleap called, "you're not as great as you think you are." She saw Hawkpaw grunt in annoyance. He leaped at her and she took a few steps back, but his paw connected sharply with the end of her muzzle. She yelped in alarm as he advanced. He was faster than he looked. She was on the defense now, dodging and backing up. Dodging and backing up.

"Breezepaw, you are smaller than him and much faster!" Badgerblaze's voice echoed across the clearing. "Use your size to your advantage." Her mind raced. What did she do with Gorsepaw when they were kits? She would always let him think he won. Hawkpaw leaped and landed on her, knocking her to the ground in a heap. He placed his paws on either side of her and pinned her to the ground.

"I've won, looks like I get-" He never finished his sentence. Her back paws slammed into stomach and she heard the breath get knocked out of him. With a grunt of frustration, she placed all four paws on him and heaved upwards throwing him off to the side. He landed on his side in a heap.

"Get off your side, Hawkpaw," Badgerblaze called, "you're too exposed!" Breezepaw leaped to her feet and heard Hawkpaw let out a groan. She turned quickly and leaped at him as he tried to rise to his feet. She knocked him over again and pummeled his underside with quick kicks. Normally, her claws would be out, but this was training session.

Hawkpaw growled in anger and swiped at her muzzle, knocking her to the side. She landed in the sand with cry of pain.

"Hawkpaw!" Badgerblaze and Wolfleap cried in unison. She felt her blood trickle down the side of her nose.

"I'm fine," Breezepaw muttered as she took a few steps back from the other apprentice.

"You may be fine, but claws out in a training session are strictly off limits," Wolfleap meowed as he studied her wound. "It's not deep, a mere graze."

"Hawkpaw, a moon for you in elders den and moss duty with Blackpaw," Badgerblaze snapped. Hawkpaw looked away. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Badgerblaze growled.

"I said, 'yes, sir,'" Hawkpaw said a little louder before turning and stalking off towards the exit of the training hollow.

"That tom is a handful, come on," the deputy grumbled before moving off after him. Wolfleap glanced after them before looking back to her. Breezepaw stared after the two toms quietly. There was a noise in the background and Breezepaw realized Wolfleap had asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she pricked her ears, turning to face him.

"Do you want to keep practicing or get your muzzle checked out?" Wolfleap asked.

"I'll, uh, I'll- we can keep practicing," the black she cat meowed. Her mind was still focused on the way anger had flamed in Hawkpaw's eyes when she had beat him. It felt good to actually put him in his place, but for some odd reason her chest ached to see him so furious. Breezepaw had wanted to rush over to him and beg for his forgiveness.

"Okay, set up," he instructed. He moved opposite of her as she crouched. She blinked away her most recent battle and ignored the faint pain on her muzzle. What were Wolfleap's weaknesses? Well, she thought, he didn't have many. Wolfleap was a near perfect fighter in her eyes. He was bigger than her. He was clumsy when it came to close combat.

"Your move, Breezepaw," he gestured calmly with a dip of his head. She leaped at him with a snarl, swiping at his muzzle and quickly darting out of the way as she landed. Wolfleap was faster though. He pulled his head back and knocked her back paws out from under her as she tried to get away. Breezepaw stumbled and rolled in the dirt.

"You're too straightforward, try a side approach. You're smaller than most cats in battle, use your size to your advantage," he advised. She nodded as she got back to her feet. She faced Wolfleap again and this time took her time approaching him, trying to determine which paw he preferred to use. He relied heavily on his right paw to bat her away last time. Hawkpaw was exactly the same, but she hadn't seen it before.

Breezepaw leaped to his left when she was a fox-length away. Wolfleap tried to bat her away, but he couldn't find the balance and she swiped at his left shoulder and pushed him. She managed to dart away as he stumbled a couple of tail-lengths.

"Nice, Breezepaw, bit sloppy, but nice," Wolfleap rolled his shoulders as he regained his footing. " I think that's enough-"

"But-" Breezepaw started to object, but Wolfleap held up his tail to silence her. She closed her jaws.

"You fought well against Hawkpaw and found my weaknesses, but you're still bleeding. We need to get you checked out by Featherberry," the big gray tom meowed and moved passed her to the trail leading to the main trail.

"Yes, sir," Breezepaw dipped her head as he passed and she followed after him. She hadn't realized that she was still bleeding. She had forced herself to focus on the fight and forget all about the pain. Maybe that's what real battle was. Forget the pain and only strive for victory no matter what happened to her body.

"You're thinking too hard, Breezepaw, I can hear your mind churn," Wolfleap said from in front of her. She glanced up at him.

"Just trying my best to become a warrior, Wolfleap, no big deal," Breezepaw shrugged. It was the truth and that was the only thing keeping her from thinking about Hawkpaw.

"I'm sure," Wolfleap muttered. Breezepaw narrowed her eyes and tried not to roll her eyes. The walk back to camp from there was a silent one.

Breezepaw padded into camp after her mentor. Wolfleap casted a glance at her and gestured to the medicine den with his nose. She complied. Padding to the medicine den, she automatically did a scan for a dark tabby pelt. She spotted the broad-shouldered tom stood over the dirty moss pile as he took a break from pushing it. He glanced up at her just as she spotted him and his eyes narrowed dangerously before he looked away.

She swallowed as she reached her destination. She hated the anger she saw in Hawkpaw's eyes. She wanted that civility back.

"Breezepaw, how can I help you?" Featherberry called from the back of the den. The fluffy she-cat padded up to her.

"I got a scratch during training, Wolfleap told me to get it checked out," she explained.

"Blackpaw, get me some cobwebs and some wet moss so I can clean this wound," Featherberry called to her apprentice and she noticed a black shape move among the rows of the herbs. Blackpaw padded forward and gave the required items to Featherberry.

"Was it Hawkpaw?" her friend asked.

"Yes," Breezepaw confirmed, " I beat him and as I was pulling away, he got me. He's been sentenced to moss duty with you and the elders."

"Hold still," Featherberry commanded.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," Blackpaw said coolly. "I've told him time and time again to relax during training or someone else will get hurt, but apparently it didn't get to his head."

"Give him a break, Blackpaw," Breezepaw found herself defending him. It shocked her, but she couldn't stop, "he's doing his best to be the best warrior for our Clan."

"That doesn't give him a reason to injury his fellow apprentices," Blackpaw meowed sharply as she watched Featherberry's work. The medicine cat dabbed gently at the coated blood around her muzzle and washed it away. She used the cobwebs to dry the area up a bit.

"If he's not careful," Blackpaw went on, "he will injury our newest apprentices and we can't have that."

"Keep the area as clean as possible. It's too close to mouth that an ointment that I can put on it will either get licked away or washed off by you cleaning your whiskers. So please try to keep it clean or it'll get infected and we'll have a bigger problem than just a measly scratch on our paws," Featherberry nodded as she stepped back and glanced to Blackpaw.

"What do we need for infections?" She asked.

"I'll see you later Blackpaw," Breezepaw dipped her head as she started to pad out. She didn't want to hear all the herbs that were needed for infections.

"This conversation isn't over, Breezepaw," the medicine cat apprentice called.

"Blackpaw, forget her, tell me what you need for infections," Featherberry commanded. Breezepaw purred in amusement as she padded back into camp. It was just a little past sun-high as she finally realized she had nothing to do. Wolfleap had gone off somewhere to talk to someone. Both her brothers were either hunting or doing something else. They weren't in camp and neither were any of the other apprentices. She was at a loss.

"Breezepaw," Birdstar called from the High Branch, "come join me for a minute." The young she-cat stared at the spot where her leader had been standing just moments before. Birdstar wanted to speak to her? What an honor. Breezepaw scaled the tree easily. She hopped onto the High Branch and glanced out into camp. Whoa, the view from here was amazing. You could see the whole camp from here. She could even see the hunting trail that ran along the top of the ridge.

"Breezepaw," Birdstar's voice called from the den. The apprentice turned and padded through the lichen covering the den. The den was dark and she had to blink a couple of times to regain her sight. The den was big with a small nest against the back wall. It seemed too big for one cat.

Birdstar sat against the left wall. Her ice blue eyes sent a shiver down Breezepaw's spine.

"You wanted me?" Breezepaw asked.

"Yes, I did, I was wondering," Birdstar started, "have you been to a gathering?"

The question startled her, "I'm sorry?"

"Have you been to a gathering?"

"No, I haven't," she replied quietly.

"How many moons have you been an apprentice?"

"Four?" Breezepaw said, trying to rack her brain.

"Well, it looks like you can go to the gathering tonight," Birdstar stood.

"Really?"

"Yes, you are dismissed," Birdstar waved her away with a flick of her tail. Breezepaw dipped her and gave her a quiet 'thank you.' Breezepaw padded out of the den and descended the tree. Her mind raced. She had to find her brothers so she could tell them. Both of them had already gone to a gathering before whilst she was left behind, but now she got to go. As she searched for her brothers, Flamestorm walked into camp with her patrol on her heels. Each warrior carried a mouse. Breezepaw bounded up to her and fell in step with her.

"Guess what?" Breezepaw asked.

"What?" Flamestorm asked back with a teasing voice.

"I get to go to the gathering tonight!" Breezepaw squealed.

"Congratulations," her mother purred and she set her mouse down on the fresh kill pile. Jaggedear leaned over and whispered something in Mousepool's ear and both warriors chuckled quietly to themselves before moving off to get some rest.

"Also, do you know where Gorsepaw and Yellowpaw are?" Breezepaw asked, she probably didn't know, but it was worth a shot.

"I'm sorry, no, I don't know," Flamestorm shook her head, "excuse me, but I've got to go check on the elders." With that the orange she-cat padded away. Breezepaw tried to pretend that she didn't feel a prick of disappointment. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Breezepaw headed to the apprentice den to get some rest before the gathering. Hopefully Wolfleap would get her before they had to leave tonight. Curling up in her nest, Breezepaw was soon snoozing.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There was a persistent nudge to her shoulder. Breezepaw let out an angry growl and rolled to the other side.

"For StarClan's sake, Breezepaw, I will not continue to do this!" It was Blackpaw's voice. Breezepaw opened her eyes and came face to face with a very angry medicine cat apprentice.

"What?" Breezepaw blinked away the sleep from her eyes. Blackpaw backed away as she rose to her feet.

"The gathering, you mouse-brain," Blackpaw snorted, "I was told to come and get you up. We're about to leave." Breezepaw scrambled to her paws and moved around the nests. She had almost slept through it like she had feared!

"Who's all going?" She asked as she hurried out into camp to assemble with the warriors going.

"You, me, Hawkpaw," her heart jumped into her throat at his name, "most of the warriors, including Flamestorm and Stonefoot. Oh, and Gorsepaw," Blackpaw meowed with nod to each cat she named.

"Awesome," Breezepaw muttered and padded forward to join Gorsepaw. The russet tom glanced down at her as she found his side.

"Where have you been all day?" She asked him as Birdstar moved through the crowd.

"Hunting and practicing, getting ready in case DarkClan decides to do something irrational tonight," Gorsepaw whispered in her ear as Birdstar skimmed past them. The leader's ears twitched but she continued on as if she heard nothing.

"DarkClan is getting brave?" Breezepaw checked as Birdstar called for the Clan to head out.

"Yup, it is getting dangerous at gatherings between us," Gorsepaw confirmed as he padded along. Breezepaw went silent as she contemplated what he was saying. Ivypaw was a part of DarkClan. It had been awhile since she had seen the gray and white she-cat but that didn't mean that the she-cat didn't haunt her at night. She raised her eyes to the sky as she came out of the tunnel. The stars twinkled brightly in the night sky and the silver moonlight washed the forest floor.

"Let's go!" Birdstar yowled from the front of the Clan and Breezepaw watched as every cat around started to run. Breezepaw glanced up at Gorsepaw. The tom gave her a sly look before sprinting away from her. She'd know his challenging looks anywhere. Breezepaw took off after him. Her brother weaved in and out of the older cats. She didn't follow him, but judged which way he was going and tried to find a way to cut him off.

Breezepaw brushed past Dewfeather and Embercreek and glanced over at Gorsepaw. She saw him, skimming past Badgerblaze. They were nearing the front of the Clan now. She forged ahead. Her chest tightened in anticipation as they neared the rise to the Gathering Hollow. Breezepaw sped past Birdstar as the leader started to slow down to make a slow descent into the clearing.

A fallen oak tree spanned the farthest side of the clearing. There was a group of cats clustered in the middle of the clearing, milling about in the silvery moonlight. Gorsepaw was by her side suddenly.

"I'm going to beat you," he panted before dropping his head and pulling ahead of her. She struggled to pick up the pace, but hunting wasn't a strenuous exercise and that's all Wolfleap had been teaching her recently except for this morning. Gorsepaw cleared the edge of the clearing a whole cat-length ahead of her. She came to a slow trot as she entered the clearing. Gorsepaw was sitting just in front of her panting heavily.

"I won," he teased. Breezepaw let out a breathless laugh. This was the Gorsepaw she liked.

"It looks like you did," she conceded. The rest of the Clan padded into the clearing. CloudClan split up into their little groups and conversed with DarkClan.

"Come on," Gorsepaw gestured with his head to a group of apprentices, "let me introduce to the DarkClan apprentices." Breezepaw followed her brother over to the group. Hawkpaw was already sitting next to a dark tabby she-cat. A white tom sat to her left and to the tom's left sat Ivypaw.

"Gorsepaw," the dark tabby she-cat started, dipping her head as she eyed Breezepaw up and down, "who's your friend?"

"Dapplepaw, this is my sister, Breezepaw," Gorsepaw said carefully.

"Here to get your tail whipped again?" Ivypaw sneered. Her tail lashed behind her angrily. Breezepaw flattened her ears.

"I'm sorry, I think you're mistaken," Breezepaw started and glanced at her Clanmates, "you're the one who was defeated."

"Watch yourself, CloudClan sc-" Ivypaw rose to her paws and she started to come forward, but a huge tom padded forward. The tom was a dark tabby that towered above her.

"Ivypaw, watch your tongue," he meowed and then glanced back at her. Breezepaw swallowed, but held his gaze. He glanced back at Ivypaw, "This is a gathering. We hold peace here. No matter how much the other Clans may get on your nerves." He looked back at Breezepaw. She looked away.

"Yes, Creekheart," Ivypaw dipped her head. She flattened her ears in shame. Creekheart padded away.

"Come on, Breezepaw," Gorsepaw finally said, "let me show you around." Breezepaw nodded, but could feel the scathing look of Ivypaw on her back.

"Creekheart is Ivypaw's father," Gorsepaw whispered in her ear as they moved around the clearing.

"How do you know?" She asked as she stopped behind a group of warriors. Creekheart was in this certain group.

"She bragged about him last time," Gorsepaw shrugged and nodded to a brown tabby tom and a gray and black she-cat. "That's Thrushfeather and Driftstripe," he explained, "they're the fastest cats in DarkClan. At least, that's what Dewfeather and Lightningheart say." Breezepaw frowned at his words. If they were fast, that meant that they were quick in battle and would be harder to fight if she ever came in contact with them.

"That gray tom is Streamstorm," Gorsepaw gestured with his head to the gray tom sitting next to Mousepool, "he's interesting to talk to." Breezepaw saw the lithe tom laughing at something Foxdust had said. Breezepaw heard a loud yowl and she cast a glance over her shoulder. IceClan poured into the clearing and the young she-cat was overwhelmed as the groups grew larger.

"Finally! I need to introduce you to Morningpaw," Gorsepaw practically squealed. Breezepaw blinked back shock. Had her brother just squealed like a mouse? "Come on!" He rushed away without checking to see if she was following him. She weaved in and out of the cats and found the group of apprentices again.

"Morningpaw," Gorsepaw had approached a pale orange she-cat, "I want to introduce you to my sister!" The amber-eyed apprentice turned to face him and spotted her. Breezepaw padded over.

"This is my sister, Breezepaw," Gorsepaw started as Morningpaw dipped her head, "she's the one I was telling you about." Her chest filled with warmth. It was nice to hear that her brother mentioned her from time to time.

"The one who fights better than you?" Morningpaw checked teasingly. Gorsepaw rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that one," he muttered.

"Nice to meet you," Morningpaw chuckled.

"Nice to meet you as well," Breezepaw laughed. Gorsepaw rolled his eyes and looked away.

"So, this is your first gathering?" Morningpaw started as soon as Gorsepaw got distracted by the white DarkClan apprentice.

"Yeah. I'll have to admit, I didn't expect every cat to converse with one another," Breezepaw said slowly, glancing around at every group of chatting warriors.

"Only during a gathering," Morningpaw meowed, "after tonight, we go back to hating each other until the next moon."

"Sounds fair," Breezepaw cast a quick glance over at Hawkpaw and Dapplepaw. Hawkpaw was sitting as close as possible to her. A surge of jealousy shot through her, but Dapplepaw was completely ignoring him. She looked back over at Morningpaw, her jealously dimmed slightly.

"When do the gatherings usually start?" She asked. The pale orange apprentice shrugged.

"Whenever the leaders decide," she replied and turned towards a gray and black tom who padded into the group of apprentices. He approached them and dipped his head to Breezepaw before looking at Morningpaw.

"Patchpaw, what's up," Morningpaw asked curiously.

"Hollowspots wants IceClan to sit together tonight," Patchpaw meowed. "Don't bring that tom-"

"Gorsepaw," Morningpaw said irritably.

"Whatever, don't bring him to sit with us," Patchpaw meowed. He gave Gorsepaw a cool look and nodded to Breezepaw before moving off again.

"He doesn't like Gorsepaw," Breezepaw stated.

"No," Morningpaw snorted, "he thinks friendships outside the Clan are highly impractical. Too many attachments," She laughed out loud, "makes you weak in battle."

"Wow," Breezepaw chuckled slightly. In all honestly, she agreed with Patchpaw. Relationships outside of the Clan could easily make you kinder to your friends in battle. It made you weak.

"Let all Clans gather for a Gathering," A deep yowl echoed through the clearing. Morningpaw rose to her paws.

"Nice meeting you, Breezepaw," she dipped her head and then nudged Gorsepaw with her shoulder, "see you later, Gorsepaw." Gorsepaw dipped his head and followed her with his eyes until she disappeared between a few IceClan warriors. Breezepaw flicked her ears as she watched her brother. He seemed star-struck.

"Gorsepaw," Hawkpaw's voice was heard. Both cats turned at his voice, "Come sit with us." It was Ivypaw, Dapplepaw, and he.

"Alright," Gorsepaw padded after him. Breezepaw was about to follow him, but a few warriors shouldered their way past her and she lost her brother in the crowd. She had no choice but to sit in the very back behind Mousepool, Dewfeather, and Embercreek. She flicked her tail. She was completely alone and her own brother left her to go sit with Hawkpaw and two stupid DarkClan apprentices.

"All alone for your first gathering?" A deep voice whispered in her ear. She jumped in shock and glanced over at the tom. He was pure white with the most shocking green eyes she had ever seen. The tom was extremely handsome. Which Clan was he from? He was sitting next to Dapplepaw earlier so that made him DarkClan.

"Apparently," she murmured as the leaders started to quiet the warriors down. The tom snorted. Mousepool glanced over her shoulder at them. The white apprentice dipped his head. The older warrior narrowed her eyes but turned around to face the front.

"I'm Stormpaw," he whispered as Cinderstar moved forward to talk. Stormpaw, what a strong name.

"I'm Breezepaw," she replied in return.

"Nice to meet you," he murmured. She glanced at him. He was facing forwards now, looking at Cinderstar.

"The cold wind has brought frost, but that doesn't mean prey isn't running well," the dark gray she-cat meowed. Her Clan sat right in front of a small pile of boulders. On top of the boulders, both medicine cats and deputies were sitting. Badgerblaze and Hollowspots were glancing at each other. Breezepaw wasn't sure, but she thought that Hollowspots was glaring at Badgerblaze.

"We have named three new warriors," Cinderstar continued and she nodded to her Clan. Three cats stood up at the very front. "Talonleap, Acorntail, and Smokeheart."

"Annoying little fur-balls if you ask me," Stormpaw whispered in her ear, "can't keep their egos in check and can't seem to stay on their own territory." Breezepaw started chuckling. Once again, Mousepool turned to glare them into silence. Breezepaw grit her teeth to stop the laughter from coming out.

"That is all I have," Cinderstar took a step back. Birdstar made a move to go, but Shadestar beat her to it. Breezepaw watched Birdstar's ear twitch in annoyance, but she didn't say anything as she sat back.

"We have got three new kits, thankfully they are all healthy. Prey is running well-"

"Shadestar's lying," Stormpaw whispered under his breath. Breezepaw pricked her ears and glanced over at the tom.

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"Shadestar," Stormpaw nodded to his leader, "Squirrelfang isn't doing well at all."

"Why are you telling me this?" Breezepaw whispered.

"Might as well start trust early, right?" Stormpaw glanced down at her. She nodded faintly. He was giving away good information that might put his Clan in danger to put trust in an enemy. She remembered what Morningpaw said about Patchpaw. Patchpaw was right.

"That is all I have, tonight," DarkClan's leader meowed. The big tom took a step back and Birdstar strode forward.

"CloudClan has flourished in the cold moons. Our prey runs well despite the frost. No cat has gone hungry. We have had some," Birdstar paused and cast a quick glance down at her deputy, "issues at our border, but they have been settled for now. I have no further news," Birdstar meowed and leaped off the Fallen Oak.

"Gathering is over," Shadestar concluded and followed Birdstar's lead and jumping off the oak.

"That was fast," Breezepaw admitted a bit sadly.

"It usually is, but the Clans hang out for a little while longer until your leader says it's time to go," Stormpaw explained as he rose to his paws.

"IceClan, let's go," Cinderstar yowled and the whole Clan moved across the clearing, sprinting away from the other two Clans.

"Why'd they leave?" Breezepaw couldn't keep the question to herself.

"I don't know," Stormpaw padded towards his fellow apprentices and Breezepaw found herself following after him. "IceClan has always been touchy."

"You've got a shadow," Dapplepaw told Stormpaw as they approached. Gorsepaw pricked his ears as she came over.

"That's where you've been! I lost you in the crowd and thought you were by yourself," Gorsepaw sighed in relief.

"Oh," Breezepaw shrugged, "I'm fine."

"With him, I bet you are," she heard some cat muttered under their breath. She glanced around quickly and spotted a dark brown tabby, Lizardclaw- her name was-, sitting next to Ivypaw a few tail-lengths behind them. Ivypaw sneered at her when they locked eyes. She opened her mouth to retort, but a voice from the circle she was sitting in drew her attention back to the conversation.

"Anyways," Hawkpaw continued with a roll of his eyes, "I think IceClan is being prickly because their border is so weak."

"How do you know that?" Stormpaw asked, "Is your prey really running well or is it coming from somewhere else?" Hawkpaw flattened his ears in defense.

"No, prey is actually doing fantastic. I think it's you who's been going somewhere else," Hawkpaw smirked, "or maybe, they're giving you food, opening up their borders because you suck at hunting."

"What!" Stormpaw asked, aghast.

"Admit-"

"Come on, DarkClan," Shadestar yowled as he padded past the group of apprentices. Stormpaw glared at Hawkpaw that friendly, competition kind of way before following his leader. His tail brushed gently against her flank as he walked away and Breezepaw wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not.

The one thing she knew for sure was this that would not be the last time she saw Stormpaw.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Breezepaw stood in front of Wolfleap, panting heavily. They had just finished a vigorous battle training session and she was exhausted. The big tom had pushed her ever since the gathering two moons ago. He had sent her out on hunting patrols and expected her to bring double the prey her fellow apprentices did. He even expected to be able to beat every apprentice in battle training. He seemed to dissatisfied with everything she did even though she out-shined both her brothers. The only thing she couldn't do was beat Hawkpaw in a mock battle. The dark tabby tom seemed even more determined to beat her.

"You're not fast enough," he chastised as he sat back on his haunches. He looked slightly disappointed. Breezepaw flattened her ears. She had had enough.

"Look, Wolfleap, I've been doing my best! I catch more prey than my den mates! The only thing I can't do is beat Hawkpaw in a battle! I've done everything you've asked of me," Breezepaw snapped sharply. Wolfleap's eyes flashed with anger and he rose to his paws. She shrunk back as he approached her.

"Do not snap at me! I am preparing you for what might be coming," Wolfleap started, "If you can't beat Hawkpaw, then you can't beat me, then you can't beat an enemy warrior. Where does that leave you? Dead on the battlefield and we cannot have a dead warrior. So fix your attitude, stand up, and face me!" Breezepaw was shocked at his sudden outburst. She quickly recovered and rolled her shoulders. Last time she argued, Wolfleap had given her elder duty for half a moon. She didn't want that again. She would face her mentor whether he pushed her or not. The sun was high in the sky when they had started, but by the time Wolfleap had worn her down until she could hardly stand on her paws the sun was nearly gone.

"Good, maybe tomorrow you can beat Hawkpaw. His assessment is in two moons, I want you better than him by then," Wolfleap said as he took a step back. Breezepaw twitched her nose, remembering the first time she had fought him two moons ago. He turned his back on her as he padded out of the clearing. She sat there for a moment, barely able to keep her eyes open. Her mentor didn't expect her to follow him back to camp. He knew he'd pushed her to the point of unconsciousness, so, as usual, he left her there until she felt ready to go back.

Right now, she had no desire to go back to camp. To see Hawkpaw fawning all over Dewfeather as they chatted about the stupidest things like the color of brown mice. She didn't want to see Gorsepaw's glowering face as he glared at nothing or Yellowpaw's glares at her for outdoing him in everything. She didn't want to see the nest in the den Maplekit should be sleeping in… She rose abruptly to her feet. She'd go for a walk. Clear her head.

Breezepaw let her weary paws carry her in the opposite direction of camp. Away from the place she currently didn't want to be. She trudged through the ferns. The smells became sharper. The sounds changed into the sounds of the night. The sky darkened and soon, Breezepaw could hardly see. It didn't stop her.

Hawkpaw, after he had gotten over being beaten by her, had strived to show her up. He hunted frequently with her, determined to catch more than her even though he failed every time. He was by her side on all the border patrols scouring for a place that wasn't marked. He kept glancing at her every time he thought she wasn't looking. He even showed up to some battle training sessions to watch her moves. Hawkpaw seemed to be everywhere she turned. He teased her and challenged her as well. If Hawkpaw wasn't so in love with Dewfeather, Breezepaw would have thought that her little crush liked her as well.

She had asked Blackpaw about it once. The medicine cat apprentice truly thought Hawkpaw only flirted with Dewfeather because he wasn't sure how to deal with such a serious crush. Breezepaw had scoffed claiming that Hawkpaw didn't know what serious was if it came and bit him on the haunches. Blackpaw had just shaken her head and laughed..

Breezepaw paused as the sharp scent of DarkClan struck her nose. Had she really walked this far already? It didn't seem like it, but her numb paws could be deceiving her. She padded until she came to the border line and stared into the other Clan's territory. The forest only shifted slightly and if you didn't belong to either Clan you wouldn't be able to tell the forest was separated. But for Breezepaw, she could see the darker coloration of the plants on the other side of the border.

"Breezepaw," a familiar husky voice sounded in the silence. The apprentice named spun around and she came face to face with those emerald green eyes. Stormpaw stood behind her in what looked like a bright ray of moonlight. She blinked again. No, not moonlight. The moon wasn't full. He was just bright white. That's when it struck her that he was on her side of the border.

Anger and defense welled up in her chest, but her muscles didn't cooperate and all she could do was stare at him dumbly.

"It's been awhile," he meowed as he padded over to her. He was still taller than her and she had to tilt her head to look up at him, "why haven't you been at a gathering?"

"Wolfleap's been pushing me hard lately," Breezepaw admitted, before taking a deep breath. He's an intruder, Breezepaw, treat him like one. "Why are you on CloudClan territory?"

"Why not?" His casual attitude made Breezepaw annoyed and she flattened her ears. "It's not like I'm hunting or anything," he moved past her, brushing his pelt against hers, she swallowed thickly, "it's just, DarkClan territory gets boring after a while."

"Yes, well," she drew herself up and turned to face him. He had crossed to his side of the border, but he hadn't left. "That's your problem, not mine."

"Ooh, harsh words coming from a friend," Stormpaw purred in amusement. She cocked her head to the side. This little chat with this apprentice had brightened her mood and given her energy.

"I'm sorry? Friends?" She asked.

"Of course," Stormpaw padded back towards her, "is that not what we are?"

"Um," Breezepaw started and sat down, trying to ease the strain on her neck, "well, you barely know me and I barely know you. You are from DarkClan and I'm from CloudClan. You shouldn't be on my side of the border." She finished defiantly.

"Maybe, I won't come back. Besides," he started to pad away and gave her a cheeky look, "talking to you was so horrible."

"Now, wait a second, I am not horrible to talk to," Breezepaw said defensively. Yellowpaw complained about how boring she was and she was determined to be a good conversationalist.

"Prove me wrong," Stormpaw challenged and she saw a spark light deep in his emerald eyes. She raised her chin and felt her heart quicken in her chest.

"I'm afraid I'd embarrass you," she said. Stormpaw's eyes widened and he started laughing. She flattened her ears in embarrassment herself, but didn't lose eye contact.

"Well," Stormpaw started, "it seems as if you are a little sarcastic." He leaned forward and Breezepaw had to lock her legs to keep herself from moving away from him. "I like it," he whispered in her ear before rising to his full height. He turned towards the border, leaving her frozen in place.

"We should do this again sometime," he called over his shoulder. Breezepaw unfroze in that second.

"Yeah," she said at his retreating back, "we should."

"Three days, at night of course," Stormpaw said in return. He had paused once more to confirm it.

"Yes," she replied and he padded into the darkness of the forest. "Sounds good," she said quietly to herself. Once Stormpaw was long gone. Breezepaw was still shocked at how the tom had reacted. He had been so casual about everything which was slightly annoying, but he seemed so calm around her. He didn't talk a lot like Adderpaw or bully her too much like Hawkpaw. It was incredibly attractive. He even said he liked her wittiness. He had these eyes! Deep emerald green pools of thick emotion that held so much life…

"Breezepaw!" She snapped to herself, shaking her head, "Get a grip! He's from DarkClan!" With those words, she forced her paws to care her to camp. They trek back was longer than she would've liked, but it was her fault for wandering. She came upon the entrance and Jaggedear and Pebblenose rose to their feet as she approached.

"Where have you been, Breezepaw?" Jaggedear asked, "Wolfleap said to expect you soon after he came in."

"I went for a walk, I'm sorry I'm back so late," she dipped her head, staring at her paws.

"It's fine," Pebblenose meowed quietly, "just make sure that you tell someone next time."

"Yes, Pebblenose," Breezepaw sighed, too tired to object. She slid past the two warriors and basically crawled her way through the tunnel to the camp on the other end. Pushing past the lichen, she barely registered Wolfleap and Stonefoot standing near the fresh kill pile, murmuring. Although, she could feel their stares as she slipped into the apprentice den. She was hoping against hope that every cat would be asleep. Just one little thing to go right today. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. Hawkpaw was sitting up in his nest, grooming himself.

"Got to get your pelt pretty for bed?" Breezepaw couldn't hold back the sneer as she slipped into her own nest, "trust me, Dewfeather isn't in here to see what you look like, you can stop stressing." Hawkpaw flattened his ears in annoyance.

"And why are you getting back so late?" He snapped, "Meeting at the border?" His pathetic accusation sent a jolt of panic in her, but she forced herself to relax. Hawkpaw wouldn't know about her talking to Stormpaw. She still wasn't sure if she had done it herself.

"Wolfleap works me until I can't feel my paws anymore. He's pushing until my chest aches. I can hardly walk back with my mentor let alone get back to camp without falling to feet. I think I am allowed to get back to camp whenever I want, Hawkpaw," she retorted coldly. She curled up in the nest and added just out of spite, "Is that answer good enough for you, Father?"

Hawkpaw snorted, but didn't reply. Breezepaw felt that she had won that and finally drifted into a deep sleep.

She awoke the next morning as soon as the sun became level with the entrance of the den. The sun had this thing that it did. It seemed to rise in just the right spot that it shone through the entrance of apprentice's den and making contact with her every morning. It was highly annoying because her black pelt seemed to soak in all the heat it could until she woke up sweating. She had eventually woken up earlier and earlier until she beat the sun in the morning. This morning she hadn't, but she was grateful for the extra sleep.

Last night's events washed through her mind. Stormpaw and his meeting in three days. Hawkpaw and his accusations that were incredibly close to the truth. And finally Wolfleap and Stonefoot standing in the middle of the clearing with concerned looks on both of their faces. She kept herself from frowning and padded into the clearing.

The Clan was already up in the cold morning. Warriors were entering and exiting the entrance tunnel. Blackpaw hurried back into the medicine den. Badgerblaze was yelling at some warriors to get to their duties. Breezepaw moved to the fresh kill pile oblivious to the cats getting ready around her. She grabbed a mouse from the fresh kill pile and turned back to the apprentice den. Hawkpaw, Yellowpaw, Spottedpaw, and Otterpaw were all sitting together next to the apprentice den. Hawkpaw made eye contact with her as she padded over. His amber eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't speak. Breezepaw didn't sit with the foursome.

"Hey, Breezepaw," Otterpaw pranced over, "I heard Wolfleap is pushing you to your limit." Breezepaw grit her teeth, but glanced up at the eager apprentice.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Do you think it's making you a better warrior?" Otterpaw asked as she sat down next to her. Breezepaw paused. She hadn't thought about it that way.

"Yes," she said slowly, "I do." Otterpaw's eyes brightened. "But, it's a lot of hard work. I can hardly keep my eyes open right now."

"Of course, of course," the brown tabby nodded quickly, "but whatever it takes to be the best warrior right?"

"Right," Breezepaw purred and Otterpaw purred loudly before bounding over to Hawkpaw's side once more. Breezepaw went back to her mouse, contemplating Otterpaw's thoughts. The younger apprentice, no matter how annoying, was right. She'd been so focused on just trying to keep her energy that she hadn't looked ahead to the long term. Finishing up her mouse, Breezepaw swiped her paw over her muzzle and glanced around, instinctively looking for the big gray tom.

Her mentor, oddly enough, was nowhere to be found. She kept a relived sigh to herself. Wolfleap couldn't take her out to hunt endlessly or push her to her limits in the training hollow.

"Breezepaw," Adderpaw's chirpy voice broke her from her thoughts. The young brown tom padded up to her with a warm look on his face. He had a mouse dangling from his jaws. She noted the tired look hiding behind his cheerful façade.

"Good morning, Adderpaw, has Darkfall been sending you out on a hunting patrol?" She asked as the tom sat next to her. He was hardly bigger than her, she noticed, unlike Stormpaw.

"Yes," Gorsepaw's ruff meow pulled her away from Adderpaw and towards her russet brother as he joined the two, "Icetalon and Darkfall both seem to hate us. We've been hunting since before the sun rose." Breezepaw twitched her ears in surprise.

"Really?" She asked. Adderpaw nodded vigorously as he bit into his mouse. "Why?"

"For some sick reason, they think hunting in the early hours of the morning when the cold is still fresh will bring all the prey running out," Gorsepaw muttered angrily as he settled next to her. He didn't have a prey item at his feet. She flattened her ears slightly. Why wasn't he eating?

"It's incredibly stupid," Adderpaw agreed as he swallowed the last bit of the measly mouse. "It kinda sucks that Wolfleap is pushing you so hard. You are so grumpy all the time," the young apprentice said boldly. Breezepaw turned sharply to him. Under her shocked and cold stare, Adderpaw stuttered.

"I, uh, I mean, we never get hang out to with me or my sisters anymore," he tried to amend, "it just sucks."

"That it does, Adderpaw," Gorsepaw nudged Breezepaw with his shoulder as he looked at the other apprentice, "that it does." Breezepaw gave her brother an offhanded look.

"While you're out hunting with Adderpaw," Breezepaw rolled her shoulders, "I get to hang out with Otterpaw, Hawkpaw, and Yellowpaw."

"What's so wrong with them?" Adderpaw asked. He sounded almost offended. Breezepaw blinked and glanced at Gorsepaw. The tom shrugged.

"Well," Breezepaw started slowly, not wanting to offend him. She couldn't lose sweet Adderpaw as a friend too, "Hawkpaw is arrogant and tries to show me up-"

"But you're way better than him!" Adderpaw interjected.

"Otterpaw follows him around like he's Cloudstar back from StarClan," Breezepaw continued as if he hadn't interrupted her.

"More like you are, Cloudstar was a she-cat," Adderpaw mumbled under his breath. Breezepaw couldn't help but purr faintly at him.

"And Yellowpaw thinks Hawkpaw has been his brother since birth," she finished. "They annoying trio, they are."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Gorsepaw meowed as he glanced over her head to look at the three mentioned.

"And what about Spottedpaw?" Adderpaw asked. This tom was full of questions, wasn't he?

"She's about in the middle," Breezepaw admitted. The young she-cat fit in perfectly between the two groups. Breezepaw scanned camp once more looking for her mentor out of instinct.

"Wolfleap left with us this morning, said he had somewhere to be," Gorsepaw sensed her thoughts.

"What?" She glanced up at him.

"Yeah, I have no idea," Gorsepaw shrugged.

"It looks like Badgerblaze will be your mentor until Wolfleap comes back," Adderpaw pointed out, pulling her attention to the deputy as he walked over to them. She swallowed thickly as the handsome tom looked down at her.

"Yes, Badgerblaze?" She managed to get out without squeaking.

"Wolfleap's running some errands for Featherberry and Birdstar so you will be with me and Hawkpaw today," he rumbled. Breezepaw deflated instantly and slouched in disappointment.

"Yes, sir," she mumbled. She couldn't see his expression but she saw Gorsepaw's out of the corner of her eye and he was trying to cover a snicker with a cough.

"Meet at the entrance after you've finished your conversation. I will get Hawkpaw," Badgerblaze instructed. He padded towards the other group and Breezepaw looked over at him. She saw Hawkpaw make a face but he nodded.

"Why, StarClan," she cried under her breath as she said goodbye to her brother and Adderpaw. She meandered over to the entrance tunnel as Badgerblaze came with Hawkpaw.

"We're going to be hunting today," Badgerblaze announced as the two apprentices locked eyes. Cool green met with warm amber and Breezepaw couldn't repress the shiver that raced down her spine. She told herself it was the cold breeze but she knew otherwise. Hawkpaw narrowed his eyes and looked up at Badgerblaze.

"I'm going to let you two hunt together in a pair to try to bring down a rabbit or squirrel if we can find one," Badgerblaze added as he led the way through the entrance tunnel. She balked slightly at the thought, Hawkpaw nearly ran into her as she stopped.

"Move it, Breezy," he snapped and she continued on hurriedly. She would have to work _with_ him? She could barely talk to him without insulting him or feeling so insecure about her words that she stumbled over them much less work with him.

"I'll track your hunting skills from a distance. Don't fool around, don't argue, and don't let your conversations be too loud. Prey is scarce with this cold as it is, we don't need you two scaring away the rest of it," Badgerblaze added before slipping into the ferns and vanishing into the forest. The two apprentices stood in uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"All right," Hawkpaw started and turned to face her, "the best place to hunt rabbits is along IceClan border. The area next to the river is just plain grassland that extends outside our borders as well so; I think we can manage to get a rabbit." Breezepaw stared at him. He'd really thought that through.

"Okay," she meowed. Hawkpaw blinked as if he hadn't expected her to agree immediately. "Lead the way." He blinked a couple more times before shaking his head and padding into the forest, the opposite direction of DarkClan's border. She followed the handsome tom into the forest. He really was handsome. A bit annoying, but handsome. He was smart too, if she thought about it. He could easily pick out the best hunting spots by remembering them from ages ago when Badgerblaze had taken him there. He remembered all the herbs Blackpaw would randomly list off as she went with them to fetch moss and he would recite them back to her just to make his sister laugh in amazement.

He had this laugh too. When he was truly happy, he had this deep chested laugh that seemed to come straight from his very soul. It made her heart do ridiculous things and she flattened her ears in embarrassment as she tried to quell it now.

"Breezepaw, you're extremely quiet. By now, you're usually hurling an insult at me," Hawkpaw's deep voice broke her reverie. Her ears twitched at the sound. She hadn't realized but he had picked up the pace to a slow trot.

"I'm sorry, but I thought Badgerblaze said no arguing," she pointed out as she struggled to keep up with them. Who knew what Badgerblaze was thinking, watching them like this?

"Right," Hawkpaw snorted, "and all our conversations end in an argument."

"They do!" She exclaimed sharply and then winced. She had been a bit loud.

"Not always, I'm pretty sure that last night, if you weren't so tired, you'd probably would've been nice," Hawkpaw stated matter-a-factually.

"I think," she murmured, her hair rising along her spine as she spoke, "that you underestimate me. I probably would've thrown a huge insult your way, but I was tired and irritated."

"Sure, you're just saying that-"

"I am not," Breezepaw huffed as she found his side quickly. They had slowed to a walk to engage each other in this conversation. "You sat there and preened yourself like a bird. You were getting ready to go to sleep. You were going to mess your pelt up anyway sleeping. There's no reason to look nice. Dewfeather doesn't live in our den anymore, remember?"

He looked affronted for a second before cocking a sideways grin, "Dewfeather and I aren't tog-"

"Fox dung," she spat and his eyes widened as he glanced at her. "We both fully know that you and Dewfeather have been together for a while now. So stop pretending to be available." She couldn't stop the words from pouring out.

"And, you sit and flirt with poor Otterpaw who doesn't think that you and Dewfeather aren't a thing. The poor she-cat is in love with you! StarClan, why are you so arrogant?" She growled.

"I'm sorry, Breezepaw, arrogant?" Hawkpaw stopped and glared at her. "Miss 'I'm better than everyone else.' I'm not the arrogant one here. You prove yourself time and time again that you're better than any other apprentice and turn around and shove it in my face. So don't you dare start on my being 'arrogant' when the only arrogant one is you." She stared at him, jaw open.

"Shut your trap, Breezy, we've reached the border," he snapped and moved out of the forest towards the grass plains. Breezepaw shook her head from her state of shock. Hawkpaw's words stung, but she couldn't dwell on them now. Badgerblaze's assignment still stood.

Oh, StarClan! Badgerblaze! What if he had heard their entire conversation? She blanched at the thought, but was dragged back to the present with Hawkpaw's flicking tail.

"There is a rabbit trail over here. I remember it now, I'll find the rabbit. You wait down there," he gestured with his head towards the end of the trail, "I'll scare the rabbit to you. Each rabbit has a system of holes so at the end of each trail there is a rabbit hole." With that, he slid in between the grass and Breezepaw had to pick her way to the trail.

White hot anger pulsed through her as she headed opposite of Hawkpaw. How dare he accuse her of being arrogant? She was only doing what she had to please her mentor and Hawkpaw was just there as a bonus. She gritted her teeth as she came to stop near the end of the rabbit hole and hid in a clump of grass directly to right, concealing her figure.

He was the arrogant one, strutting around camp with his nose held high and his pets at his side, worshipping the ground he walked on. She snorted quietly. Idiot.

Suddenly, a brown shape darted towards her. She crouched and tensed. She could get this. Breezepaw saw Hawkpaw a moment later with a confused look on his face. Obviously, he hadn't thought she would disappear. The rabbit was within reach. Breezepaw jumped tackling the rabbit. She tumbled with it between her claws and finally sunk her teeth into its neck. Hawkpaw padded over.

"Good job," he grunted and turned away from as Badgerblaze walked out of the high grass.

"Nice job, both of you," he said glancing between them. "You two make a good team." Both apprentices snorted at once and then glared at the other.

"Right," Breezepaw said and picked the rabbit up. "Let's get back to camp."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She hated what she was doing right now. She felt her mind tug at her, trying to turn her paws around. Trying to get her from breaking the code. She wasn't listening, wasn't obeying. Breezepaw's heart said otherwise. It wasn't breaking the code, just visiting a friend.

 _FROM A DIFFERENT CLAN_! Her sanity shouted. It's not like they were secret lovers or anything. Besides, it would be nice to see a friendly face again. Stormpaw's green eyes flashed in her mind's eye as she brought his face into picture. The black she-cat had had another long day with Hawkpaw snapping at her and Wolfleap pushing her to her limits. She had entered camp at sundown and rightly declared that she was going for a walk. Wolfleap had left her alone, having trained her all day. Hawkpaw had sneered something about another meeting or something. How close his words ringed to the truth.

Breezepaw slid through the dark night towards the DarkClan border. Stormpaw would be waiting for her. She slipped past the bushes and arrived at their meeting place.

Her heart stopped in her chest. He was there, sitting like a StarClan cat descended with his white pelt gleaming in the night. She flattened her ears as he burst into loud purring.

"I thought you weren't coming," Stormpaw said as he walked over to her. She stopped her paws too numb to continue on.

"Oh, I couldn't miss this," Breezepaw started as he sat next her, "I just had to come back to bore you to death with my horrible conversing." He laughed and the sound sent her heart soaring.

"Of course," he murmured, "of course. I wouldn't want my death to be by any other way." She flattened her ears in embarrassment.

"Come now, I'm just teasing you," Stormpaw purred in amusement. He sat back on his haunches. "Tell me about your day. You look stressed." She gave him a sideways look.

"How can you tell?" She drawled as she too sat back on her haunches. "My mentor pushes me to my limits each and every day just to beat Hawkpaw."

"What?" Stormpaw cocked his head in confusion.

"Yeah, he wants me to be the best warrior I can be and if that means getting beaten Hawkpaw in every single battle than that's what he'll have me do," she shrugged.

"Come on, Hawkpaw is one of the best apprentices and that's saying something because I am one of the best," Stormpaw meowed.

"Well, I'll have you know that I beat him every other time," Breezepaw meowed as she twitched her ears in annoyance.

"I bet I could beat you," Stormpaw said and Breezepaw rose to her paws in challenge.

"Really? I don't think so," he shook his head as he too rose to his paws. "I've been training longer than you."

"Time doesn't matter if you don't train within that time. I train sunrise to sunset. I am always training. I am always getting better."

"Oh? So you're saying your better than me?" he asked. She noticed he'd crouched and before she knew what happened, the tom launched himself at her. She yelped in surprise as she was shoved off her feet and sent tumbling down with bigger apprentice. The tom pummeled her stomach and she batted at her ears as she laughed.

Breezepaw pressed her back paws into his belly and with a grunt heaved him off of her. She heard a 'puff' as he lost his breath and tumbled away. She snarled playfully and jumped into his shoulder. They tumbled into a bundle of ferns. Breezepaw expected to pin him, but the ground sloped away and deeper into DarkClan territory. They tumbled through the ferns, locked together. Their playfully growls echoed in the shockingly silent night.

The two apprentices came to a stop at the bottom of a tall oak tree. It was a thicker forest so it was darker, but Breezepaw could still see Stormpaw's white fur even though it was covered in moss and dirt. She quickly jumped on top of him, gaining the upper paw.

"See, I am better than you," she smirked and Stormpaw laughed, tossing his head back as he did so.

"I can tell, you will be a formidable enemy on the battle field," he meowed and she clambered off of him. Stormpaw got to his feet and nudged her with his shoulder.

"We are DarkClan territory now, we should get back to the border," Breezepaw dipped her head slightly when Stormpaw looked at her.

"Of course," Stormpaw said, almost disappointed. She glanced over at him, but he didn't look back at her. He just led the way with a friendly flick of his tail. She followed after him quietly as he led her almost blindly through the forest. It was like he knew this place like the back of his paw.

Of course he did. This was his territory. If they were play-fighting in her territory, she would have led him out as well.

"Why did you pick me? I mean, there are a lot of other cats you could build a friendship with, but you choose me," she asked quietly. Stormpaw glanced over his shoulder, bright green eyes flashing with a smile.

"Do you have to ask?" Breezepaw gave him a look. "Well, you stood up to my sister. No cat does that except her mentor, Ripplepelt. He's the only cat that keeps her in check. You're very curious and you're loyal."

She flattened her ears in embarrassment. He thought she was brave.

"Is that good enough for you?" He asked softly as he paused. The familiar smell of CloudClan made her feel safer somehow.

"Yes, thank you for getting me back. It's really dark in there," she gestured with her towards DarkClan.

"Yeah, but, once you get used to it, you can hardly tell," he laughed lightly.

"I would love to stay longer, really, Stormpaw, but I'm positive Wolfleap will come looking for me," Breezepaw smiled. Stormpaw dipped his head and touched his nose to hers.

"See you next time, Breezepaw," he murmured quietly before sauntering off into the forest.

She stared after his retreating form for several moments, blinking in shock. She had been frozen for so long that she didn't hear rustling behind her.

"How dare you…" a voice trailed off behind her. Breezepaw spun around, hackles raised. Her claws were unsheathed and her lip was drawn back in a warning snarl, but she dropped it when she spotted Yellowpaw.

"What are you- how long have you been there?" She asked sharply. The tom turned his nose up at her.

"Long enough. I saw you flirting with Stormpaw. What would Stonefoot say?" Yellowpaw spat. She took a step forward and her brother took a step back as if disgusted by her.

"I was not flirting with Stormpaw," she snapped. She internally flinched when he gave her a dirty look. "He was wandering on our side of the border. I simply told him off before he could go any further. I didn't want to cause any trouble."

"Cause trouble?" He mocked, "you were basically drooling on him, Breezepaw!"

"Drooling? Yellowpaw, I was getting rid of him! It's bad enough as it is with DarkClan, I don't need to make it worse," she retaliated. The pale orange tom frowned.

"Don't think Badgerblaze won't hear about this," Yellowpaw spat once more.

"It's my word against yours, Yellowpaw," Breezepaw raised her head, green eyes glowing in victory, "Who is he going to believe?" Her brother snarled before stalking away into the forest. She let out a relieved breath. Yellowpaw suspected something. If he ever found out, she would be banished for her treachery. If sacrificing her relationship with Yellowpaw meant her new secret was safe, so be it.

Breezepaw woke up the next morning pressed firmly against a strong back. She rolled her shoulders and tried determining who it was. She knew Gorsepaw had gone hunting with Adderpaw every morning. Yellowpaw wasn't as broad as Gorsepaw. So… Breezepaw jumped up away from her nest. Hawkpaw was lying next to her. His face was screwed tightly as if he was in pain. He must have accidently fell into the nest next to her after he came back last night.

Badgerblaze had sent Hawkpaw and Yellowpaw hunting late last night and they both came back in long after she had. She studied him in the silence. Maybe Yellowpaw had told him and he had a nightmare about it or maybe Yellowpaw had come back to him furious and hadn't said anything letting his mind wander.

"Or maybe you're just paranoid," she muttered to herself. She turned to pad out, but stopped. He shouldn't be left in his horrid nightmare.

"Hawkpaw," she murmured and nudged him with a paw. He twitched.

"Get up, Hawkpaw," she said louder and his warm amber eyes blinked open. They focused on her in an instant.

"Am I still dreaming?" He muttered. Breezepaw pretended she hadn't heard.

"Get up," Breezepaw meowed before leaving him to wake up on his own. She didn't want to hear what he had to say about Yellowpaw's thoughts.

As soon as she exited the den, Spottedpaw and Adderpaw were upon her.

"Breezepaw!" "Breezepaw!" "Wolfleap wanted to-" "Badgerblaze sent me to-" "he said-" "the deputy wanted-"

"Wait!" She shouted and both younger cats closed their jaws in an instant.

"Spottedpaw, what about Wolfleap?" she asked the younger apprentice. The tortoiseshell gave her brother a smug look before looking at Breezepaw.

"Wolfleap said that he wants you to meet him at the training hollow. He was telling Lightningheart that he knew how late you stayed up to think through everything because you're so stressed out… Wait," Spottedpaw froze.

"Did Wolfleap tell you to tell me that?" Breezepaw asked in amusement.

"Um, no," Spottedpaw mewed meekly.

"All right, thank you, Adderpaw?"

"Badgerblaze sent me to tell you that he's send you and Hawkpaw hunting together again because you both did so well," he was looking behind her now and she turned to look behind her. Hawkpaw was standing in the apprentice den looking out.

"No," he said quietly.

"Well," Adderpaw said, "you're going to have to take that up with Badgerblaze." Breezepaw's eyes widened. That was incredibly bold of quiet Adderpaw.

"I will," With that, he strode past them and towards the deputy who was talking to Mousepool and Dewfeather. The three apprentices watched him interrupt their conversation. Dewfeather watched Hawkpaw with a warm smile on her face. The black apprentice felt heat grow in her chest. She- No, she didn't like Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw seemed to be winning but before he could walk away with victory, Badgerblaze said something and set Hawkpaw off.

"You better go to Wolfleap," Spottedpaw meowed suddenly. Breezepaw looked over at her.

"Yes, of course," she nodded before looking over at Hawkpaw fuming one more time. His amber eyes were blazing and his mouth was turned into a frown. She hurried out of camp.

Wolfleap was waiting for her at the training hollow. Well, more like brooding. His amber eyes were dark and he looked tense.

"Wolfleap?" She asked, curious to see what he would do in a state like this.

"Breezepaw," he looked up at her, eyes immediately becoming neutral. She forced a frown off her face. She hated when he did that, like he didn't care at all. She always strived to see pride shining in his eyes and she could hardly ever get something like that from him.

"It's about time you woke up, Badgerblaze told me about your hunting excursion yesterday and he suggested you two do it again because you two worked together so well and he- and I- think that you two should go hunting today. If he's going to be a warrior soon, he needs to work well with those he doesn't necessarily… agree… with," Wolfleap gave her a pointed look as he finished.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Wolfleap!" Badgerblaze's deep voice echoed into the silent clearing. Breezepaw's head snapped around to the approaching tom.

With him, Hawkpaw and Dewfeather were following Badgerblaze.

"I thought you said me and Hawkpaw?" Breezepaw flattened her ears as she narrowed her eyes at Dewfeather.

"Hawkpaw thought that if you two had someone else to balance each other out that your arguing could be put on hold and you could focus better," Badgerblaze dipped his head in the other she-cat's direction. The gray tabby smiled brightly at her. Breezepaw returned it.

"That's a wonderful idea," Wolfleap locked eyes with Breezepaw. He gave her the 'don't make this terrible or you will regret it' look.

"Of course," Breezepaw grit out. Of course she would have to work with the drolly duo making faces at each other in the forest.

"Wolfleap and I will watch your progress," Badgerblaze grinned, sharing a look with Wolfleap, "have fun." Wolfleap rose to his paws and padded over to Badgerblaze.

"Play nice," Wolfleap added with a wry smile before vanishing with an amused deputy.

"All right," Hawkpaw meowed, turning to Dewfeather. Breezepaw flattened her ears even further against her head. This was _their_ hunt. The black she-cat took a step forward, blocking his view of Dewfeather.

"Let's go to the DarkClan border. I saw some squirrels last night along the border and I bet that they are still there looking for some more food. Why don't we head that way," Breezepaw forced him to look her in the eyes. He raised a brow.

"Sounds good, Dewfeather and I-"

"No, Hawkpaw," she was not going to hunt alone and let those two make eyes at each other and having him screw up his own chance to become a warrior soon, "we will go together. Dewfeather can scare the squirrels to us. She's a good hunter and a great tracker. We need to learn how to work together and we can't do that if you're making eyes at Dewfeather," she explained before padding towards the DarkClan border. She knew that would tick Hawkpaw off and send him after her to argue with her. As soon as she fell on the familiar path to the border, she heard his furious panting as she caught up to her.

"Making eyes at Dewfeather? What is wrong with you?" He snapped sharply. She glanced over her shoulder and was immediately nose to nose with a furious Hawkpaw.

"Well, I don't want to sit back and make us both look bad because you can't keep your eyes off 'pretty perfect' Dewfeather," she spat. He narrowed his eyes.

"Watch your mouth," he growled. Her eyes widened slightly. He wasn't getting that flirtatious angry like he always did when they fought. He was getting offended.

"Ooh," she prodded, turning around to fully face him. He was extremely tense and the anger in his eyes was something she had never seen before, "hitting a sore spot with your current fling?"

"Dewfeather is _not_ a fling. I happen to be in love with her and she is with me now," Hawkpaw said firmly, "so, if you could be so kind as to not insult her I think we could get along just fine." The hardness in his voice made her cringe. She turned away from him, eyes downcast. "Now let's finish this hunt so I can get out of your presence as quickly as possible." With that, Hawkpaw left her speechless and completely defeated.


End file.
